TOW Ross and Rachel
by FriendsFanfourever
Summary: It is five years in the future after the The Last One. Ross and Rachel have gotten married and have a happy family of 3 kids Emma (age 6) and twins Howard and Daniel both aged 5. They are a happy family or so it seems. This story deals with them in the future and it is not what they expected
1. TOW The Move

TOW Ross and Rachel

This is about the future of Ross and Rachel

It is five years in the future after the The Last One. Ross and Rachel have gotten married and have a happy family of 3 kids Emma (age 6) and twins Howard and Daniel both aged 5. They are a happy family. This story deals with them in the future and dealing with everyday life and the surprises that arrive. With slight changes to the ages of the kids. Other characters make an appearance. Ross still works at the Museum and teaching at the university. Rachel got a new job in NYC as a chief designer at a startup east coast fashion company after being fired at Ralph Lauren.

Chapter One: TOW The Move

Ross was just arriving home from work and could smell the dinner that was being prepared by Rachel. His kids ran up to him "Hi Daddy, how was your day?" and each gave him a big hug. Ross said "It was great how was yours?" They said that they had a good day and what they learned about in school with Emma saying she played with Dinosaurs that day at recess. Ross was impressed and was happy that Emma was taking an interest in the science field.

Hey Rach what did you make for dinner tonight"? Ross said, he was hungry after a long day of work he was excited to eat. Were having BBQ Chicken with Cesar Salad and roasted potato's, Monica gave me the recipe do you like it? Yeah Rach it is really good.

That night while watching TV with the kids that night the phone rings and Rachel answers, as she hangs up the phone ross goes over What was that about Rach? Nothing they just want me in the office early tomorrow morning Rachel sighed. Okay well I have some papers to mark so can you put the kids to bed? Sure, Ross no problem.

Next Morning at 6am:

As the alarm rings Rachel drags herself out of bed wondering why they wanted her in so early today?

7:30am at Rachel's office.

"Good morning sir how are you today?" Rachel said as she sat down.

"Good Morning Rachel, I am good I assume you are good as well. I know we are all here early so I am going to make this quick. We are looking to expand into the southern east coast and are opening a district office in Cordele Georgia which is about 2 hours south of Atlanta. I have 2 pieces of news for you. First, we are eliminating your position and merging with the CMO (Chief Marketing Officer). Second we were wondering if you wanted to be the head of the office in Cordele?" The pay will be up to $40,000. Starting next week

Rachel was in shock at first

"It's okay Rachel I am giving you to the end of the week before you let me know your decision"

That Evening at the Geller household

"Rach are you feeling okay? , you seem upset about something" Ross asked

"Ross I will talk to you once the kids are in bed"

9pm

"Rach what is that matter?"

Rachel's voice began to shake as tears started to well up "Ross they are eliminating my position, they have offered me a position as the head of a new district office in Cordele Georgia up to $40 000. Ross, I have been there for 4 years worked long hours and this is how they repay me?!

Ross: Rachel it's up to you what you want to do, the economy is not doing too well now and it might be hard to find a new job, I mean do you really want to move down so far from your family? From me?

Rachel: I think I need to Ross, Ralph Lauren will not give me a reference after they fired me for what they called "incompetence" after I forgot to send designs in time for the new season and not going to the meeting out of embarrassment I think they were just pushing me out though as the boss wanted his daughter in my job. I think I should go Cordele and see how it goes. It's possible that I could move up in the company.

Ross: Rachel you can't just leave! Do you even love you kids? What about me and our friends? I think they had their reasons for firing you and told you that working for a startup was a bad idea- um I probably should have not said that. Do you want

Rachel: Ross, this is the only chance I have left with this company and I think that they have a bright future. How dare you say that! I clearly love you and the kids but this is probably good for my career and don't even say "I told you so!"

Ross: You are just rushing into this! Just like everything you do! Look I don't want to hear it!

Rachel: Goodnight Ross!

At the end of the week

Monica: Okay Rachel I think we are all packed up

Phoebe: Yeah, we are meaning me and Mike are going to take you to the airport tomorrow. Ross is going to meet us there to say goodbye since he has a class that night.

Rachel: Thanks, Pheebs I appreciate it

Chandler: So, are you and Ross good then? I heard you guys had a bit of a fight when you told him the news

Rachel: Yeah were good, the toughest part has been telling the kids that Mommy is not going to be here for a while. I am probably going to be back in a few months to see them for a week in the summer. Ross said he is going to bring them down to Georgia to see me.

That night:

Ross: This is the final night with Mommy for a while. Mommy promised she would do anything tonight with you guys.

Rachel walks in from work: Sorry I was late, we were just finalizing my roles and responsibilities and who I report to at the new office. How is everyone doing?

Emma: Good mama, I am going to miss you

Rachel: I am going to miss you too, lets have a fun night.

The family had a fun night of board games, watching cartoons and having mac and cheese for dinner. The kids were put into bed. Ross and Rachel were in bed.

Ross: I think we should have one last fun night together and enjoy each other's "pleasure" if you know what I mean

Rachel: Okay I am totally agreeing with that!

The next morning

Ross: Honey that was great last night, I am glad we got to enjoy one another before you had to go

Rachel: Yeah me too

Emma: Mommy!

Rachel: Hi sweetie what's up?

Emma starts to cry: I am going to miss you so much!

Howard and Daniel: Mom can you drop us off at school?

Rachel: I am going to miss you all very much, we will still talk on the phone though.

The kids go get ready for school

Ross: Honey are you okay?

Rachel's voice shaking: Yeah it is really starting to sink in. I am going to miss you all

Ross: It's going to be okay Rach, the kids got me and the gang who will take care of them. Monica is already planning play dates and birthday parties.

Rachel: That is good

Rachel drops the kids off at school. Howard and Daniel give her a hug and say their goodbyes but Emma is upset and Rachel promises her that she will call tonight.

Later that afternoon on the drive to the airport

Mike: So Rachel are you excited about you new job?

Rachel: Yeah I am looking forward to it, just a bit upset right now about missing Ross and the kids

Phoebe: Rachel it will all turn out okay, everything in life has a reason

Rachel: Thanks Pheebs.

Mike: Well here we are at the LaGuardia

Rachel: Okay thanks for the ride guys, I really appreciate it

Phoebe: No problem Rachel

Rachel grabs her suitcase and gives Phoebe a hug and Mike a handshake goodbye

Ross: RACH! Over here

Rachel: Hi Ross how is it going? How was your day?

Ross: Good

Rachel: This it is, I am going to miss you. I promise to call when I get there. Remember to get the kids tonight. Their favourite cereal is Frosted Flakes and…

Rachel starts to cry and is sobbing uncontrollably, Ross gives Rachel a long hug

Ross: Rach, it is going to be okay Rach, I promise. Well you have to go now if you don't want to miss your flight.

Rachel: Okay, I love you Ross

Ross: I love you too Rach

Ross and Rachel kiss and as Rachel walks away they give each other a wave.

One Month Later, Ross is taking care of the kids and has been going to various play dates arranged by Monica. Phoebe has been watching the kids with Mike when Ross goes out with Chandler to the Rangers or Knicks games. Rachel has settled into the small-town life in Cordele and her job is going well. She is still adjusting to the increased work demands with more paperwork and longer office hours. She has made some office friends with Susan and Jane as well has some friends outside of work from playing softball on Friday nights. Ross and the kids keep in touch with Rachel daily and the rest of the gang (Monica,Chandler and Phoebe keep in touch once a week.) Joey is still in LA but promises to come home for the summer.

At a local restaurant, American diner restaurant in Cordele after work around 7pm on a Friday

Rachel: Thanks Susan and Jane for inviting me to dinner with you guys

Jane: No problem Rachel, we usually do this once a month while our husbands and kids are busy for the night. This weekend they are at a baseball tournament.

Susan: Yeah it is nice to have a lady's night out. Rachel that guy is checking you out.

Random guy (drunk): Hey there ladies, what's your name pretty.. (while looking at Rachel)

Rachel: My name is Rachel and if you have not noticed I am happily MARRIED! I am sorry but your going to have to find someone else.

The stranger walks away, they order their food. Rachel gets the taco's, Susan the salad and Jane gets the fried chicken. On the way home

Rachel: Thanks so much for the evening, I am not feeling well though I think I am going to vomit

Jane: Don't throw up in the car. I will pull over

As Jane pulls over Rachel hops out and throws up

Susan: We better get you home so you can rest up and get better so you can enjoy your weekend before the long work week next week.

Rachel: I know, were doing inventory on the Georgia stores so it's going to be a road trip, just thinking about it is making my stomach hurt. I think I am going to have to skip out on the softball tonight.

Jane: That's okay, we just want you to feel better. Say hi to Ross and the family for me

Susan and Jane drop Rachel off and tell her to get better. Rachel goes to sleep and wakes up the next morning feeling a little better. She decides to take a pregnancy test in the morning and it turns out positive. She decides to phone Ross and let him know right away.

Rachel: Ross hi honey, guess what?

Ross: Your team won the softball game?

Rachel: No, I didn't go

Ross: Why? Are you not having fun

Rachel: No Ross I have fun I was just not feeling well and decided to rest up

Ross: Are you feeling better?

Rachel: Yes a little bit, ross I have important news

Ross: What is it?

Rachel: Ross, I am pregnant

 **End of Chapter, Next Chapter we will find out Ross's reaction as well as everyone else's. What will happen? Please Rate and Review.**


	2. TOW The Pregnancy

**Chapter Two: TOW The Pregnancy:**

Ross: Rach that's great! I am so glad to hear that your pregnant! What do you think you are going to do? Are you going to keep on working in Georgia?

Rachel: Yeah I think I am going to keep on working for as long as I can. I don't want to quit and I could probably get maternity leave if I stay. I will probably be down here for the full 9 months but come back to New York before the due date. That way I can still claim maturity leave.

Ross: Okay that sounds good. Okay I will let you go, Gosh I am so happy this is such great news! Love you Rach.

Ross hangs up the phone

Emma: Daddy was that Mommy?, What did she say?

Ross: Well Emma you are going to have another sister or brother soon! Mommy is pregnant.

Emma: Awesome I hope I get a little sister so then I can play doll house with her and teach her how to dance. I like having two bothers but I can't do girly things with them. I am so happy!

Ross: I am glad to hear that Emma, how I have to take your brothers to their hockey game. Howard,Daniel lets go!

On the car ride to the hockey game

Ross: Boys I have some very exciting news to tell you. Mommy is pregnant. You guys could have another sister or brother. Isn't this exciting?!

Howard: Yeah Daddy! I hope we get a brother because then we can teach him to play hockey and play hot wheels with him.

Ross: Yeah and I could watch the Discovery Channel and play dinosaurs with him

Ross arrives at the rink, ties up the kids skates, helps them with their equipment. Chandler arrives to watch the game with Ross. The game starts, In the middle of the second period Howard gets a goal!

Ross: That's my son! That's his first goal!

Chandler: Could you BE anymore excited? Just kidding that was a good goal.

The game ends with Howard and Daniel's team winning 2-1. Chandler heads back out to his house in the suburbs. Ross takes the kids home and has a good dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with the kids then watches cartoons before putting the kids into bed. Ross then calls Rachel.

Ross: Hey Rachel how is it going? How was your day?

Rachel: It has been good Ross, we have been busy with the stores inventory walks in Georgia. We are just in Atlanta, we finished about an hour ago. We had dinner at the store tonight. Hot Dogs and beans. Yum it made me feel awful though, how was your day?

Ross: It was great, Howard scored his first goal at the boy's hockey game today! We had spaghetti and meatballs. Rachel, I was thinking about moving to the suburbs to a house, we have a growing family and only 3 bedrooms in the apartment. Plus the schools are better and it will be better to raise our kids so they can play and run around in the backyard, maybe we could get a pool? One thing is for sure need more room, what do you think?

Rachel: I miss you guys and it makes me sad missing Howard's first goal, he knows Mommy is his biggest fan! I think we should take one thing at a time, maybe we could look at houses when I come back for the summer for a week?

Ross: Sure, that sounds good, Goodnight Rach Love you.

Rachel: Goodnight Ross, Love you.

Six months pass it is now July. In the meantime, life goes on as normal. With Ross taking care of the kids and Rachel working in Georgia. Rachel is preparing to go back to NYC for her summer vacation in the next week. She is now 30 weeks pregnant. Rachel is at her office

Rachel: Rachel Green speaking, how may I help you?

Rachel's supervisor: Hi Rachel it's me John Harris, I have some terrible news. The company is going bankrupt as we are bleeding red ink, sales are falling and the economy is looking like it is enter recession. We are closing all other offices expect NYC in case we survive but it is not likely and we are laying you off in the mean time. I am sorry, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call the head office. I will email you and mail you a reference and it will be a glowing reference. You have been an outstanding employee Rachel and it has been a pleasure to watch you grow in the company. Best of luck in the future and on the pregnancy Rachel. Goodbye

As her supervisor hung up, Rachel was in shock and was extra emotional with the pregnancy. She started to break down and cry. Susan entered the office.

Susan: Rachel what's the matter? Is everything okay?

Rachel (her voice shaky): Susan I am so sorry; the company is going bankrupt and they are closing all the offices except NYC. We are getting laid off. It was great working with you.

Susan: Oh… That was not the news I was expecting to hear. Well I am going to help you pack up for NYC, let's go back to your apartment since we carpooled. I can get Jane to help out as well and she can drive me home later. You might as well leave for NYC earlier.

Rachel: Okay thanks I appreciate it

At Rachel's apartment, Jane arrives and they finish packing up.

Jane: Well that looks like that is it were all packed up. We are going to get going, I just wanted to say it was amazing to meet you Rachel and it was great to work with you. Me and Susan are going to miss you so much! Although I am still the better softball player.

Rachel: I am going to miss you ladies so much too! We have to keep in touch, here is my NYC phone number. Yes, you are the better softball player Jane, I was clumsy. Why do you think I was always chosen last? We had some good times.

Susan: Thanks Rachel, we promise to keep in touch. We will have to come to NYC and play some softball up there as well. Plus, we could meet all of your "city" friends that you talk about and Ross as well. Do you need a ride to the airport on Thursday? We would gladly drive!

Rachel: Thanks for the offer Susan, but I am getting a cab in the morning as it is an early flight that leaves at 8am. We have arranged for a moving company to move the stuff from here up to NYC.

Jane: Okay Rachel, well I think it is time to go

The three ladies start to cry and give one more group hug, they say their goodbyes. (For now?)

On Thursday night at Ross and Rachel's apartment, everyone is there for Rachel's surprise party including Joey and his girl friend Hannah from LA.

Ross: Okay everyone remembers it is a surprise party, Rachel is going to be home any minute now and we need to get ready, EVERYONE in position!

Emma: I am so excited!

Monica: I can't wait to see Rachel! Do they know the gender of the child?

Phoebe: Monica don't get too excited, she is probably going to be moody and fatter, she is pregnant you know. No like always they chose to keep it a secret. Will be interesting to see how they make 4 kids work in this apartment!

Rachel walks after turning the key turning the lights on as she walks in

Rachel: Why are the lights off? Hey Ross…

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Rachel: Oh my god, you guys! HI everyone, Ross you threw me I surprise party! Thanks so much you really the best husband.

Ross: Well I really am, were getting lunch ready now you are probably starving Rach.

Rachel: You know me too well honey.

Ross and Rachel embrace in a kiss. Monica, Chandler and the rest of the gang get the table all set out. The food is served and everyone digs in.

Rachel: Hi Joey how are thing's in LA? This must be Hannah your girlfriend?

Hannah: Hannah Reily, nice to meet you

Rachel: Nice to meet you Hannah, how long have you been going out for?

Hannah: 1 year, he really is the sweetest guy and likes to eat!

Joey: Things are going great in LA Rachel I am currently filming a movie called Car Chase about a nationwide wanted bank robber and his nation-wide car chase to escape the USA before he gets caught with the money. I really do love food and Hannah as well.

Rachel: Cool, mmm, OW, OW!

Joey: Rachel I know the food is delicious but I don't think it is supposed to hurt.

Ross: Rach, is everything okay?

Rachel: I think I am in going into labour or am in labour, from experience these are contractions. OW!

Monica: Rach it has only been exactly 31 weeks, wait that means your having a premature baby?!

Phoebe: My physic reader was right! She said that someone would give birth this week

Ross: We must get her to the hospital now!

They rush down to hail a cab and they help Rachel down to the elevator

 **End of Chapter, next chapter we will find out what happens at the hospital and will the Gellers move into the suburbs?**


	3. TOW The Birth

TOW: The Birth

They jumped in the cab and raced to the hospital cutting through the New York traffic during rush hour. Reaching the hospital by 4pm. They went into the emergency department and registered in. Rachel was whisked away into a semi-private room. "Wow I can't believe this is their fourth child, I thought that three was plenty" Phoebe remarked "I wonder how long this one is going to last, I bet 10 hours?" Joey said. "I bet it is going to be 8, whoever is closer gets $10" Phoebe said as she and Joey shook hands.

Meanwhile in a hospital room just down the hall. Rachel's contractions were getting shorter, as she winced in pain and squeezed Ross's hand harder "Ross have we thought of names?"

"No Rach and I don't even want to think about names until the child is born, I did have a few ideas though. We could name it Mark if it is a boy and Elizabeth if it is a girl." Ross said as he paced around the room.

As the time went by Rachel was feeling worse and worse as the pain increased. The doctors were constantly checking her and installed a heart and blood monitor because of the early labour. "It looks like it is going to be a long labour, probably around 20 hours" One of the doctors was heard quoted as saying. "We need to give her antibiotics as well" Another said.

"Just what I want to hear" Rachel thought to herself as she was getting stressed out with the commotion going on around her. "Ross do you think we are going to get peace and quiet around here?" She sighed as her brain was going through all the possible outcomes.

"No, they need to monitor you the entire time, this is a special situation as it is only 31 weeks" Ross said frustrated due to the increasing stress and worry of the early arrival weighted on him as well.

"Ross, I know this is a bad time to tell you this but I thought why not as we are going to be here for a while. Ross, I lost my job the firm went bankrupt. I guess the good news is that now we can be together in New York and I can play more of a role with the kids then I have been in the past few months" Rachel said as she started to cry from the pain and the realization that she did not have a job.

"Rachel, I told you so! I knew that it was a bad idea to join that start-up company four years ago just like a knew it was a bad idea to go to Georgia! My parents are going to think I married a deadbeat and a failure who can't even hold a stable job" Ross said as he was getting increasing frustrated "How much longer!"

"You think I am a deadbeat and a failure Ross?! I have tried so hard to build up my career in fashion! OW,OW that one hurts. I can't believe you think of me like that." Rachel started sobbing as her raw emotions were pouring out. "I-I don't know what to say anymore, I am hurt. Ross just leave, I need to be alone right now"

"Rachel Karen Green, do you really think I am leaving at the birth of our child?! Who do you think I am? Look I didn't say that you were a deadbeat and a failure I was just hypothesizing okay? Ross started to shout, "Your such a drama queen! Maybe you can go back to being a waitress, oh right you could barely do that! How do you expect us to raise four kids on our salaries?" Ross was shouting at this point

"Ross please just leave and go see Chandler or Joey rant to them, I am in too much pain to be having an arguing match right now" Rachel pleaded as the tears started to pour down her face.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave, it is not good for the baby or the patient if there is added stress, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room" The head doctor order as he started following Ross out of the room.

A new patient was put in the room with Rachel. "Hi there, my names Rebecca, this is my husband Robert. We are first time parents. What's the matter you seem to be upset?"

"Hi Rebecca, my name is Rachel, this is my fourth child. Me and my husband Ross got into a fight." Rachel said as she wiped away the tears with a tissue

"That's awful sweetie, I am sure everything will be okay" Rebecca said as Robert pushed the curtains over "We will give you some privacy, good luck on everything Rachel"

"You too Rebecca, nice to meet you" Rachel said. Wow finally someone nice and pleasant to talk to Rachel thought. What got into Ross all of the sudden anyway? He seemed so happy about the baby.

 **In the waiting Room**

"Ross, what's happening is everything okay? Chandler said as a look of worry crossed his face "You seem stressed out"

"Oh, I don't know?! I have plenty to be stressed out about. My wife lost her job, I have 3 kids plus a newborn, our apartment is too small, our baby is going to be premature." Ross sighed as he paced around the waiting room.

"Hey Ross, everything is going to work out, Rachel will find a new job she is a smart talented woman, you can make the apartment work for now and can look for a house in the suburbs. Maybe even by me and Monica." Chandler said as he started to console Ross. "Put things into perspective, your wife is in there in unimaginable pain and instead of being in there for her you out here ranting to me. Just take things one day and one thing at a time Ross. You don't have to have your whole life planned out"

18 hours have passed and they have moved Rachel into the delivery room as they prepare Rachel for the delivery of the baby. "Thank god it is almost done, I would never imagine I could be in this much pain" Rachel heaved as the contractions were increasing in intensity. Ross walked into the room thinking "She has never looked more beautiful" As he looked at her exhausted body. As the sweat poured down Rachel and her breathing got strained "Rach you can do this" Ross said as he took Rachel's hand. Rachel squeezed hard. "Only a few more pushes , it is starting to arrive". A few moments passed and then "Congratulations you now have a new baby girl"

"A girl" Rachel shouted excitedly "Emma is going to have a baby sister Ross! I think Elizabeth is a great name, her name is Elizabeth"

"We need to get Elizabeth to a ICU (Intensive Care Unit) right away, get the incubator ready!" The head doctor was ordering. As he took Emma away, Rachel started to cry again her voice shaking of exhaustion and fear

"Ross, I-I-Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she is going to be okay, Rach it is going to be a tough first few months but I think Elizabeth will be a strong, healthy child with stunning looks just like you. I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier" Ross said as he stroked Rachel's hair away from her face trying his best to comfort her as she rested in the hospital bed. "It's okay Ross I forgive you I understand you were stressed out and lashed out at me" Rachel said as she started to fall asleep

 **End of Chapter. Next Chapter we will find about how Elizabeth is making out at the hospital's ICU and how Ross and Rachel cope with everything going on in their lives as well as having a premature baby.**


	4. TOW The Labor Day

TOW: The Labour Day

It has been about one month since Rachel gave birth to Elizabeth. She has been getting healthier at the ICU. "Good thing Ross's insurance is going to cover it" Rachel thought. Rachel had been visiting Elizabeth every day at the ICU, some days had been tougher then others. Today was a good day and Rachel was looking forward to seeing everyone at Chandler and Monica's house tonight as everyone was getting back together for a dinner and fireworks celebration.

 **At the Geller-Bing household**

"Chandler can you go get the turkey out of the oven, the guests are going to be arriving any moment and I do not want to leave them waiting for my delicious food and please whatever you do don't drop the turkey!" Monica hollered to Chandler as she was mashing the potato's "Who knew this was a great way to relieve my anger" she thought as well.

"Don't drop the turkey, don't drop the turkey" Chandler was thinking to himself as he put it down on the table and the cranberry sauce beside it. "Anything else you need?" "No were good" Monica said from the kitchen. At the same time, the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Chandler said as he stated to walk to the door.

"Chandler how are you darling?" Phoebe said in her British Accent, "Phoebe why are you doing that accent?" Chandler asked. "She is doing it because we are going on a trip to England and Europe this fall and she is trying to practice fitting in, just in case she meets the Queen or something" Mike sighed. "She does a good job but I have been listening to it for a while, anyway the kids are at my parent's place. Here is a bottle of wine we brought over." Mike said as he handed it over to Chandler. "Thanks, you guys" Chandler said as he put the bottle on the table "We are going to have to serve this tonight, it looks fancy and British"

The next to arrive was Joey and Hannah, "I think that has been the longest relationship you have been in Joey" Chandler remarked to Joey. "Yeah well this time it feels just…. different you know and Hannah is a pretty special girl to me" Joey said as he gave Hannah a smile. Hannah smiled back "Oh Joey your so sweet" At that moment there was someone else at the door.

"Hey everyone" Ross said as he entered the room. "I brought a box of chocolates, Monica's favourite" Ross teased as he put it down at the island and joined everyone else at the table. "Ross thanks, you like the house? We did some renovations on it" "Yeah it looks good Mon" As Ross looked around.

 _Ring,Ring,Ring_

"Hello, Phoebe speaking, Hi Rach how's it going, okay, mmm, okay, WHAT?! Okay I will let Ross know" Phoebe said talking into the phone as she waved her hands around in the air. "Pheebs what's going on is everything okay?" Ross said with a growing sense of concern in his faced. "Ross we need to go to the hospital now, Elizabeth has an infection and Rachel seems pretty worried, I think we should go down to comfort her. I will take you in my cab" Phoebe exasperated as she grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs. Ross chased after her "Sorry guys I really should go" "It's okay Ross we understand" Chandler said.

 **At the Hospital:**

"Hi, my name is Regina Phalange and this is my brother Ross, we are here to see a Miss Rachel Green, would you know where she is?" Phoebe demanded as she gave a stare to the receptionist

"Yes, she is just down the hall in room 26B, have a good day" The receptionist sounded cheerfully and a bit worried since the lady was giving her an intense stare.

"Ross,Pheebs I am so glad you could make it" Rachel sighed struggling to hold her emotions in. "The doctor said Elizabeth has pneumonia and is giving him antibiotics now. Sorry I look like a mess but I was just in the washroom for 30 minutes crying my eyes out, it has just been so stressful. The doctor said she might need hearing aids since her hearing is going down hill" Rachel quickly said as her stress was clearly visible in her face.

"Rachel calm down, Elizabeth is a strong girl I am sure it will work out" Ross started "No Ross, how are we going to afford this? Your insurance runs out at the end of the month and I am unemployed. I was thinking of being a waitress again until I can find a job in fashion. It will help pay the bills. What do you think Ross?"

"If that's what you want Rach" Ross sighed "I just don't want to say that I am married to a waitress you know? You have so much more potential, but hey it's your choice"

"I think I am going to do it, it will be just like the old times at Central Perk. Except I think I will be better at it this time" Rachel said as she let out a weak laugh

 **End of Chapter. Will Elizabeth be okay? How will things work out with Rachel returning to being a waitress.**


	5. TOW Rachel Goes Back To Work

**TOW: Rachel returns to work**

It has been a week and Rachel has found a job as a waitress at Ernie's Bar and Diner (made up and is not related to any real restaurant or real-world people) Ross is more supportive. This chapter is going to mostly focuses on Rachell at her new job. _**Note this chapter may contain disturbing events (rape, sexual assault, assault) and you have been warned. This is sort of a trigger warning. I will warn you before the scene starts. This Chapter is for MA (Mature Audiences only) 18+**_

 **At Ernie's Bar and Diner:**

"So, Rachel this is the bar area you won't be able to work here until you get your licence. This is the kitchen say hi to Lou and Tommy our chefs" Ernie said has he was giving a tour to Rachel "Hi Rachel, I am Lou nice to meet you. I make the best roast beef according to Ernie." Lou said as he extended a hand out to Rachel which she accepted. "Nice to meet you too Lou, I'll have to make sure to get some take-out since my kids love roast beef sandwiches." Rachel said thinking of how happy her kids would be at getting restaurant food, they sure loved Auntie Monica's food. "You think your ready for tonight Rachel?" Ernie questioned "Yeah I think I am good, at least here I don't have don't have to make coffee. Gunther as nice about it but I was not good at it" Rachel teased as she remembered how nice Gunther was about everything. Then again, he did have crush on her.

One month and a half moves by with the leaves changing colour, the snow began falling and Christmas was just around the corner. Rachel was adjusting to her new job well. She got along with her co-workers, got her alcohol smart-service licence and her kids really enjoyed the roast beef sandwiches (even better then Monica's but they would not tell her that). Although Ernie had been giving her some weird looks lately, she knew that he didn't have a girlfriend or wife. He was probably just lonely. It's December 15th.

 **That night at Ernie's:**

"Hi, there welcome to Ernie's, my name is Rachel and I will be your server tonight. How are you guys doing tonight?" Rachel said with a sparkle in her eyes and an almost giddy voice. Things had been going great lately, Elizabeth was getting better and they were able to afford her hearing aids for her thanks to Rachel's tips and additional income. "We are good, we would like to order some dirty martinis for the ladies and some Smirnoff for the men" The bearded customer said for his group of two couples slurring his words, he must already be drunk Rachel thought as she grabbed them their orders. Better to keep on eye on them she thought.

Two hours passed as the evening rush poured in and it was a typical night as Rachel switched between the bar and waiting on the tables. She realized that the couples from before were still at the bar. "YOU DID WHAT?!" "I kissed your wife!" "You want to fight?" "Yeah let's go buddy I will teach you a lesson!" Was heard from the bar, Rachel raced over as Best Friends Girl by The Cars was playing. "How ironic" Rachel thought in her head.

As Rachel got to the scene they were already throwing punches at each other. As she plead for one of them to the bearded one ducked and the other one puts his full force into it missing and hitting Rachel right in the left eye. "OW!" Rachel shouted has her left eye started to pink/blacken. "Get out of here before I call the cop's, you are kicked out!" she shouted at them as they tried to apologize "sorry babe we were just drunk and my friend here kiss my wife while I was in the washroom, I think I am going to have to have a good word with my bearded buddy" They said pleading not to be kicked out and they did feel bad about it. Just at that moment Ernie walked out. "Get out of here, you are banned for the night and I will be calling the neighbouring bars, Trevor please escort them out, remember this is a family establishment lads and no one hurts my Rachel!" Ernie shouted as his face got red as it normally did when he got mad. "Rachel, you can take your break now. Let's get that eye cleaned up, also can I have a word with you?"

"Rachel can you stay late tonight to just clean up? you will get extra compensation if you know what I mean." Ernie said in a calmer voice and had seem to calm down. He stared at Rachel with a smile. "Sure, Ernie whatever you need, you have treated me so well" Rachel smiled back

 _ **Trigger Warning: This next part contains scenes of disturbing events such as rape and sexual assault, please skip the next part of the story if you are uncomfortable with these themes.**_

That night after the restaurant had closed Rachel was wiping down the tables thinking about the Christmas that was going to be. Things were looking and feeling great except her eye. "What a crazy night it has been" she thought in her head as the events of that night played in her head. Just then she caught Ernie looking at her with a glass of water "Hey Ernie, thanks for the water" Rachel said with an awkward laugh as she took the water and drank it, "No problem Rachel, let me know if you need anything" Ernie croaked with a sparkle in his eyes. At the moment Rachel started to feel dizzy "Did you drug me?" she sounded alarmed as she started falling asleep. Ernie "No sweetie, but your mine for the night" as he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He then dragged her into his office and shut the door. Once in there he undid his pants and undid the skirt of the now unconscious Rachel….

 **The next morning (At Ross and Rachel's house):**

"Daddy where is Mommy? I missed her hugs yesterday" Howard said nervously and his eyes were filled with worry. "Yeah Daddy, I did not get to play doll house with her yesterday" Emma said as her eyes watered up. "Don't worry kids, I know she is okay. Maybe she went to Auntie Phoebe's or Monica's" Ross tried to sound confident but inside he was starting to worry "Where would she be?" he thought as his mind thought of all the possibilities.

 **At Ernie's:**

As Rachel woke up "Where am I?" she let out weakly as her head was throbbing. Her mind was struggling to piece together why she was here still and what happened last night. As her mind started to clear she remembered. As she looked in the mirror "Oh my god I look awful, I need to get out of here" she thought. The restaurant was empty and she started weeping. As she exited the restaurant into her stained/dirty uniform many people passing by stated "Are you okay miss? Is there anything we can do?" Rachel started crying more "No I-I am o-okay, I just need to go home, t-thanks t-though" she struggled to get the words out through sobs.

 **At Ross and Rachel's apartment:**

"No, she was not at my house Ross, No I have no idea where she is Ross. I am sorry keep me updated" Phoebe was heard saying through the speaker phone. "It's okay Pheebs, Thanks for helping out. I think I might call the cops soon, I am worried. Have a good day" Ross said with a worried and stressed tone in his voice. Just at the moment the door was unlocked and pushed open revealing Rachel with her uniform tattered a bit, eyes reds of tears (her left one blackened). "RACHEL, WHAT HAPPENED?! Did you get mugged?!" Ross said in his freaked-out shrill voice as he ran over to her and have her a big hug. "Sweetie what happened? You can tell me anything, I love you" Ross pleaded as seeing her this way startled him. "Ross, I-I-I was r-raped" Rachel toiled under the stream of tears that went flooding down her face.

 **End of Chapter, Next Chapter what will Ross do when he finds out the truth of what happened to Rachel? Will Rachel still keep working at Ernie's? What is Ernie's reasoning behind this this unspeakable action to Rachel?**


	6. TOW Things Are Looking Up

**TOW Things Are Looking Up: This is a much more positive and happy chapter, focuses mostly on Ross and Rachel. Mainly Rachels thoughts and feelings More of a fluffy chapter. Let me know what you think of the crossover of** _ **FRIENDS and The Office (US version).**_ **If you guys like it I will continue with it**

"Rachel who did this to you? I am going to find that punk and slug him! No one hurts my Rachel! I will call the cops right now" Ross was shaking has his voice was straining to contain the anger. "I don't remember, Ross, honestly I was drugged I don't remember, please let's just keep this between us, there is not enough to call the cops" Rachel lied though the terror and fear that was running through her mind. She was mostly worried about Ross doing something crazy. "It's going to be okay Rachel, you have me and our family. If you need an counselling I know I great one that is by the museum, been in the business over 15 years." Ross tried to comfort her. "Why don't you go get changed and I will grab you some water and we can do whatever you like" Ross said in a gentle yet comfortable voice trying to comfort her traumatized and grieving wife. As Rachel got changed up, Ross went into the kitchen and grabbed her a cup of water. "Hear you do Rach, just cover up under the blankets with your PJ's on and if you want to talk we can talk." Ross smiled at her trying to show her that she was safe and sound at home. "I am okay Ross, thank you though I really appreciate it. I think I am just going to rest up for a bit, have a little nap." Rachel said with a little smile. Ross was happy to see that his wife was starting to relax. He was also appalled that anyone would do this to another human being especially to his loving, kind, caring and beautiful Rachel. He knew that they needed to keep it to themselves for now, but Ross was going to get vengeance or at least find out who it was and report to the authorities.

 **One Month Later:**

"Jagr up the point, he crosses the blue line and he shoots.. he scores!" was heard through the TV as the New York Rangers were playing the arch-rival New York Islanders on FOX Sports. As the kids hoots and hollers of excitement were heard from the living room. The kids came running into the kitchen "Mommy Daddy the Rangers won in overtime, Jagr scored the game winner, they are going to the playoffs."" they said in jubilation. "That amazing kids maybe we could go to a playoff game, we are going to have dinner soon. Daddy made his famous fajitas. Don't they smell so good?" Ross said as he pulled up the cover and let the steam and aromas of the fajitas fill the room.

As Ross was setting the table his wife walked in smiling but he could tell there was something wrong. "Hi Rachel, how was today? I made some fajitas for dinner" Ross said with his biggest smile. "It smells really good Ross, my day was great actually I met lots of new people, just tired from all of the new information" Rachel smiled back with a giddy voice. Ross was glad to hear that as his worry was building since she first walked into the door just melted away. Rachel had just started a new job at a new fashion company after quitting the restaurant. Ross was supportive as his wife told that she wanted to do something that she enjoyed and brought purpose to her life.

"The secretary Pam was really nice today and she let me sit at the lunch table with the "normal people" who taught me the ropes and what to expect day to day, she is the sweetest. I met her husband Jim who works at Dunder Mifflin in the NYC offices. It's some sort of paper company or paper sales I don't remember. He is quite the prankster that one, him and Chandler would get along together" Rachel laughed at the memory of that afternoon when Jim arrived at the offices dressed up as a fashion designer and tricked Rachel's not so bright branch manger to order some paper coloured dresses that Jim and his friend Andy made the day before at the offices that was basically just the colour white. To be fair they did look realistic. "Well I am glad you are making friends Rachel. They seem like nice people. Maybe we could take Jim and Pam out for coffee or dinner sometime. Where are they from?" Ross inquired like he always liked to do. "They are from Scranton, PA. They moved to NYC when Jim got a promotion to district manager in NYC. They have three kids Cece, Phillip and Mary" Rachel said trying to remember everything that Pam said. She sure was a talker when you got to know her. Just then Elizabeth started crying "I will go get her Rachel, just enjoy dinner with the kids" Ross said as he walked up the stairs

 **That Night:**

"Your mine" said an eerie yet familiar voice then SLAM then everything went black until Rachel's eyes darted open, she was covered in sweat and her breathing was fast paced almost hyperventilating. "It's just a dream, just a dream" she told herself. She tried to get to the washroom when Ross entered the room. "Rachel is everything okay? I was just checking up on the kids" Ross looking concerned. "Yeah Ross I am fine, just had to use the washroom, was having a bad dream" Rachel gave a half smile. "Rachel your hyperventilating" Ross said with wide eyes of concern. "Everything is okay, just relax"" Ross said as he sat beside her and gave her a gentle pat/rub on the back. "What was your dream about?" he asked. "I don't remember, nothing too bad" Rachel lied as she did not want to worry her husband even more. He was just being a great and supportive husband. "Just think about positive things Rach, like your new job, friends and your great family. Besides things are looking up for you Rachel" Ross said in his smooth gentle almost puppy like voice. This made Rachel smile and warm inside. She relaxed and went to sleep as Ross stroked her hair. In her mind though she knew that if these dreams and fears continued she would need to tell Ross and maybe go see that therapist he was talking about. She just did not want to make a big deal about it and wanted to move on.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	7. TO The New Friend &The Fight and Make up

**TOW The New Friends and The fight: I am continuing the crossover with The Office, If you like it I will officially continue the crossover and move it over to the crossover section with The Office. Let me know what you think**

 **At Central Perk**

"Hi everyone, I would like to introduce you to Pam and Jim Halpert. There my new friends from my new job. Well Pam is but Jim is her husband" Rachel said as she sat down on the couch. "Hi Pam and Jim, my name is Mike and this is my wife Phoebe" Mike said as he gave Phoebe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How you doin?" Joey said with his signature smile. "Joey, remember Hannah?" Rachel shot back. "Yeah sorry just being friendly, my name is Joey and Hannah is my girlfriend if your wondering" Joey said sheepishly.

"Well we better get going Pam we are already running late, you are going to meet Ross, Monica and Chandler tonight. It's going to be so exciting. Were going to bring the kids as well!" Rachel said in an exasperated fashion as she grabbed Pam and ran out the door to catch the next bus.

"I am Jim, I work at a paper sales company called Dunder Mifflin, I am a big sports fan but a Philadelphia sports fan living in PA for so long what do you guys do?" Jim said

"I Philly sports fan?!, I can't be friends with a PHILLY sports fan" Joey shouted and then laughed "Just kidding man, I am an actor. My most famous role is Dr Drake Ramoray from _Days of Our Lives_ " Joey said

"I am Regina Phalange, I am a masseuse" Phoebe said while giggling. "I thought your name was Phoebe?" Jim said confused. "It's her alter ego" Mike said with a laugh of his own. "Oh…cool" Jim said while wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 **At Monica and Chandler's apartment:**

"So, he is in paper sales, ah paper the most tear able industry to be in" Chandler said with a laugh. They all looked at him confused. "Don't you get it tear-able, terrible? You guys are no fun" Chandler sighed. "Honey please no more puns at dinner tonight, Rachel is just becoming friends with these people and we want to leave a good impression" Monica pleaded with him "Okay Mon, I promise or at least promise to try. Anything for you" Chandler said with a smile and gave Monica a kiss on the head to comfort her. "Can you please grab the yams? The kids are out of town staying at Jack and Judy's house maybe we can have some fun tonight?" Monica said with the glowing face.

 **That night:**

 _Knock,Knock_

"I will get it" Chandler said as he ran and got the door. Ross was there already as well as Rachel and Pam who just got back from work. It was Jim with Cece, Phillip and Mary.

"Hey, you must be Chandler, nice to meet you?" Jim said offering his hand. When Chandler went to shake it, he pulled it back "Just kidding" he laughed as he offered his hand again and then shook. "I think I like this guy already" Chandler laughed as he gave Jim a gentle pat on the side of the arm "Come on in and make yourself welcome. You must be Cece, Mary and Phillip. My name is Chandler, nice to meet you" Chandler wave and then did the robot.

"Chandler what did I say? You're probably scaring the kids" Monica sighed

The kids were laughing with wide smiles on their faces. "He is funny" they giggled. Jim gave Pam a look and she was just laughing and enjoying the moment. "How was everyone's day?" Rachel said as walked in from the washroom. "Oh, Jim hey how's it going, those must be your kids?" she gave them a wave. "Howard, Daniel, Emma, get out here and meet your new friends, maybe play some hot wheels or doll with them?" Rachel hollered into the bedroom where they were playing

Just that moment the rest of the group arrived. Phoebe, Mike and Joey showed up. "Sorry we were late; the subway was delayed and then we had to drive out here while picking up Joey. THE SUBWAY IS DELAYED BY 10 MINUTES on Line 20" Phoebe said while mocking the robotic voice from the subway. "These are my kids Diana and Tylor." Phoebe glowed as she introduced the kids to everyone

"No problem Phoebe, we're are just glad that everyone could be here together tonight. Let's have a good one" Monica said while pulling the food out of the oven. "I made chicken with mashed potato's and green beans. I was going to make Brussel sprouts but Chandler does not like them" Monica teased. "Well your Brussel sprouts are great but generally they taste not the best" Chandler said in a very blunt way trying to defend himself.

As the food was being served they all ran to the table. There was one table with the kids and one with the adults. "Look they are getting well together so well" Pam said to the group with a doting look. "Yeah it is great, Diana was always looking for a someone to play doll and house with" Phoebe said.

As the night wore on the group of friends got to know each other better and were watching the football game that was on TV, not that anyone knew the score as it was more just in the background. As the drinks were poured and the laughter rose it all seemed like they were having a good time all getting along. "Rachel can I speak to you in private for a second" Ross said

"Sure Rossy!" Rachel giggled it was clear to everyone that she had too much to drink that night. As Ross took Rachel into the kitchen. "Ross what's the matter with you? Why you so grumpy?" Rachel did in a high-pitched voice. "Look Rachel I think we should probably go, I think you have had too much to drink" Ross stated boldly to her. "No let's stay Ross we are having such a good time, we are just about to play truth or dare" she pleaded with him to stay. Ross gave in "Fine, but only for another hour or so. Besides the kids have to be in bed soon."

"Truth or Dare Ross" Chandler said as he stared at Ross trying to make him uncomfortable

"Truth" Ross said

"Okay… Who is the most attractive women in this room tonight?"

"Why that's…Pam I mean Rachel" Ross said embarrassed and blushing

"Excuse me Ross?!" Rachel glared at him "You don't think I am attractive?!"

"That's not what I said!" Ross tried to defend him self "You misunderstood what I said" he begged her to listen "I mean Rachel your drunk as a skunk who are we kidding tonight!" Ross has starting to lose his temper.

"Oh no not Red Ross" Monica exclaimed. "Everyone calm down" Monica tried to defuse the situation.

"Ross, I may have had a little to much to drink tonight but I am hurt that you would say that… no offence Pam" Rachel was raising her voice. "Ross is this another one of our stupid fights?!" He was practically shouting now.

"None taken Rachel" Pam said then quietly to Jim "Does this remind you of that one dinner party we had with Michael?" "Yeah" Jim replied giving Pam his look of what is going on

"Daddy what's going on out here?" Emma said with a worried expression "We heard lots of loud noise from the bedroom"

"Nothing sweetie" Ross said, "We are just having fun right Rach?" He gave Rachel the stink eye

"Totally" Rachel said in a sarcastic voice "The time of our lives, what a GREAT husband Rossy is" she shouted

Emma started crying "Why is Mommy yelling?" and she ran to the bathroom

"Great Rach, you made Emma upset. What a great mother you are! Look why don't you go home and get you head on straight because clearly you got a screw loose" Ross said shouting and mocking Rachel as he went to go check on Emma.

"FINE!" Rachel started crying as she started to storm out. "Oh, great she is having another one of her episodes" Ross sighed

"I heard that ROSS!" Rachel screamed as she finally stormed out the door

"Could they BE anymore DYSFUNCTIONAL?" Chandler chided

"Chandler now is not the time for jokes" Monica glared at him

"Well we better get going Jim, thanks for a great night" Pam said awkwardly as she went to go get the kids.

"Hey Ross, I know I am new here but you should probably apologize to Rachel. I think you went a little over the line there" Jim said

"HA! NOOO I AM FINE!" Ross shouted

"Okay sorry, we have to go. I think we have overstayed our welcome Come on Pam lets go. Thanks Monica and Chandler for a great evening and great food. " Jim said as he closed the door with Pam and the kids in tow.

As Ross was in the bathroom Joey said "Hey Guys I am really concerned about Ross and Rachel. They seem really stressed out and dysfunctional lately. Maybe they should try therapy or something? They seem to be avoiding each other as Ross seems to be picking up hours at work and letting Rachel have the kids" Joey said

"I don't know what is going on with those two but it is concerning. I think there is something they are not telling us or hiding from us" Phoebe said

"I think I am going to go home and cool off. I should probably apologize for mine and Rachel's behaviour tonight. I should probably also go apologize to Rachel and Jim. Jim was right I totally crossed the line in my actions and words. "Ross sighed "It's just been challenging lately. Rachel seems so closed off and isolated. I think she might be depressed. Sorry for ruining the night guys"

"No problem, it happens. I was just saying you guys should try therapy or something." Joey exclaimed "To try and get back on the right track so to speak"

"Goodnight everyone" Ross said with a mopey look as he got his kids and left

As Ross entered his apartment and put the kids to bed he went to the kitchen to find a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Ross,

I have done lots of thinking lately. We have been having some issues lately and I think it is time to take a breather so to speak (NOT A BREAK!) I have gone to my sisters for the night and will be staying with her for a while until we can sort things out.

Love,

Rachel

 _Ring,ring,ring_

"Hi, is this Ross Geller?" an unnamed voice spoke from the other end of the line

"Yeah this is" Ross's voice trembled due to exhaustion from the long evening

"This is Officer Powell from the New Jersey State Trooper Highway Division. Your wife was caught speeding 20mph over the limit and was visibly drunk when we pulled her over. She has had her licence revoked and is spending the night at Newark County Jail. Sir will you be able to pick her up in the morning?" Officer Powell said in a stern voice

"Yeah I can sir officer sir" Ross said as his mind was in shock from the recent news

"Thanks Ross, you seem like a good husband. Although your wife is mad at you. Anywayhave a goodnight"

 **The Next Morning at Newark County Jail:**

"Hi, I am Ross Geller and I am her to pick up my wife Rachel Geller." Ross said as his face looked frozen and his expression was one of little sleep and coffee

"Just give us 10 minutes and she will be all ready to go sir" the receptionist said

10 minutes go by and Ross see's Rachel turn the corner rolling her eyes and him. Her hair is greasy and unwashed, with baggy eyes and she is wearing jeans and a USA T-shirt.

"Rachel, how are you doing?" Ross said as he gave her a hug and a warm smile

"I could be better Ross" Rachel laughed

"Rachel this is no laughing matter, anyway thanks for taking care of her. In my meantime, me and you Rachel have to have a strong conversation"

 **On the way home**

"Rachel is everything alright?" Ross said with a look of concern as they pulled down the New Jersey turnpike as the wind blew through their hair

"I don't know Ross, I am just depressed. I am stuck in a cramped apartment I don't like with a dead-end job at some no-name fashion company. My only real friend there is Pam. We don't get to see Joey or Phoebe or Chandler or Monica or even each other that much anymore. She sighed as tears fell down her face. "I have been doing a lot of thinking and I am just not happy with my life and no one understands me" she trembled as all her thoughts from the night before came flooding out.

"Rachel, I didn't know you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me? I will do anything to make you happy" Ross sighed

"Ross, I want to move back to Georgia, it was much simpler there. I miss playing softball on Friday nights with my girlfriends. Everything was much more laid back there and not the rushed hustle and bustle of the city. I feel worthless and stifled here" Rachel was pouring her heart out now. "Please Ross just consider it" she begged as her raw emotions were flowing through her body

"Rach, your asking a lot, why don't you get therapy first and see how that goes? Okay? Pam is a great friend you don't want to leave her. I will consider it though. The important thing is that I still love you and always will" Ross said while stroking her hair and back trying to comfort her.

"O-Okay" Rachel said through the snuffles and sobs "Ross I love you too! That's something we have not said in to each other in a while. Thanks for considering. I love you too Ross" she said again while a small smile stretched across her face. It had been the happiest she had been in months.

 **End of Chapter Please Rate and Review. Let me know what you like and what I can improve as well as story suggestions as I move farther along with the story.**


	8. TOW The Break (Or Break-Up)

**I know that story has been negative lately but I am going to make it more positive in the next few chapters.**

TOW The Break (Or Break-Up)

"Rachel, you don't seem to be yourself lately" Pam said while staying on alert for anyone else. They were in the lunch room just the two of them. As they were eating McDonald's their weekly treat

"I don't know Pam its just that everything has been so stressful lately. I feel lonely and Ross seems to have a short temper lately and he doesn't seem to understand me" Rachel said as she started off into nothing thinking about how her life had been lately. "I just don't know what to do anymore, nothing seems exciting" she continued in a monotone voice. "Its just the same old routine day after day. Getting the lunches, packing the lunches, going to work, coming home, making dinner, cleaning the dishes and then watching TV with the kids then going to bed, then guess what?! Same thing next day" she sighed.

"You know what he said to me when a was a waitress?" she quizzed Pam "No" Pam remarked "He called me a FAILURE!" Rachel said as she pronounced each letter slowly trying not to snap at Pam while waving her arms in disgust.

"Rachel don't think like that, you have a wonderful family, a caring husband, a good job and a house" Pam tried to cheer her up but lately it seemed like nothing would make her happy.

"Rachel your breaks over, time to start working on some paperwork for the new orders for the new seasons designs, then you can call the Miami branch and coordinate with them" Stuart the branch manager said. "Okay" Rachel smiled at him but rolled her eyes at Pam as she dragged herself to her cubicle.

 _ **Later that Day**_

"Rachel, you forgot to phone the Miami office!" Stuart shouted at her. "God why can't you get anything done!"

"Sorry Stuart, it's just been a busy day with meetings and paperwork I forgot, I will call them on the way home" Rachel said with a sad look on her face.

 _ **At the Geller-Green Apartment around 7pm**_

"Yes, that's 100 orders for the pants and 100 for the winter jackets" Rachel said as she walked into the apartment with groceries for the night. As she looked up she saw Ross and the kids waiting for her at the table. "I need to go, I will call you tomorrow from the office, okay thanks, bye" Rachel said as she put her phone down. "Hey what's up?" Rachel put on a fake smile with an almost sarcastic voice

"Well first of off, where were you?" Ross demanded "Were you sneaking off with Matt the new office intern? You were supposed to be home at 5! What about dinner? Wait don't answer that we already ate!" Ross stated in a blistering tone.

"Well for your information Ross I was at work, trying to solve the new crisis of the week! I am tired of you accusing me of adultery and especially in front of the kids! I thought maybe after a long day of work I would be treated with some dinner or at least some pleasant people. But NO I am supposed to be at your beck and call 24/7 making dinner or doing dishes at your every request!" Rachel started shouting and snapped at them "I am tired of being used!"

"Well it's always about work, work, work with you!" Ross shouted back "Miss Rachel always demanding what she wants and thinking that she does not have to be there for her family!" Ross said as he took a swig from his beer. "I don't even want to talk right now, I am taking the kids to Monica's tonight" Ross snapped back "You probably would not even notice since you are never here!" Ross started laughing "You probably don't even know how old the kids are!"

"Okay Ross, have fun. For your information you work a lot too! You are either teaching a late night class or learning about some new dinosaur or fossil. I am the parent that is hear for dinner 4 out of 7 nights!" Rachel said in a condescending and rising voice of anger "I guess I better make dinner then!"

Ross grabbed the kids and stormed out of the apartment "Goodnight!" she said as he slammed the door.

 _ **Later that night Pam came over for a visit.**_

"Hey Rachel, how's it going, Oh, my God! What's happening in here?" Pam said as she was startled as she walked in the apartment that reeked of wine and burnt chicken. "Rachel are you okay?"

"Yeeah Pammy, Pamela things have never been better!" Rachel giggled "Who am I kidding?" as she started to break down and took another drink of wine from the bottle

"Rachel stop!" Pam said as she grabbed the bottle away from Rachel

"Why?!" Rachel started to get angry "I was starting to feel good!" she demands to have the bottle back "give give to me"

"Rachel you're not even speaking English properly, let's grab a seat and have a good talk" Pam said as she grabbed Rachel's arm and took her into the living area and sat down on the couch beside her. "What's the matter? What's bothering you?" she said with a concerned look on her face

"Well-well you know what we were talking about at lunch? Well me and Ross had a big fight tonight and I mean it makes sense I mean it has been simmering for months." she started to sob and break down. "This is going to sound terrible but the only way I have been feeling happy is when I drink" she said while wiping away the tears.

"I am no therapist Rachel, but I am your friend and I am concerned for you. I didn't know it was this bad. The only thing I can do is recommend you to a marriage councillor and even AA before it goes off the deep end. Let me know if I can help out in any way" Pam said in an almost state of shock. "At least she is still sobered enough to talk and it is not past the point of no return" Pam thought

"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea" Rachel said through the snuffles and smiled at Pam "Thanks for being a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you"

 _ **Meanwhile at Chandler and Monica's apartment:**_

"Wow could you guys BE anymore dysfunctional?" Chandler could not resist the urge to crack a joke as Ross finished telling his story of the fight him and Rachel had

"Ross, I think you and Rachel should seek counselling. It sounds like it is getting worse and worse. This is exactly what happens with celebrity couples they start fighting then they do not speak then divorce. You know it said in the magazines I was reading" Monica said with a look of concern in her face for Ross and Rachel

"Yeah I think that would be good idea" Ross sighed. Thinking what a disaster his marriage had been over the last few months.

 _ **End of Chapter #8**_

 **Once again, I know that story has been negative lately but I am going to make it more positive in the next few chapters. I have added on angst as a theme. I did not think it would be this negative when I started out but it kind of took on a life of its own. Anyway, thanks for reading and please rate and review. Let me know of any suggestions for the story or future chapter ideas or what I could improve.**


	9. TOW The Fight

"Mom? Why have you and Dad been fighting a lot lately?" Emma quizzed Rachel, "You've been really mad at each other..."

"Sweetie, it's just that we have been so busy lately and sometimes we get worried and we get mad and take our anger out on each other. There is nothing to worry about. Me and Daddy are going to talk about it," Rachel said, trying to calm poor Emma down, "Everything is going to be just fine. Now do you want to play dolls with me?" She smiled at Emma as the girl went to go grab the doll house and mini figurines. She was trying to distract Emma and herself from the troubles that she and Ross had been having. Besides, it would be nice to have some bonding time on her day off of work with her daughter. She was going to spoil her today and make her favourite foods (which included spaghetti and meatballs with Shirley Temples to drink).

It was just another day at the office for Ross, with the usual marking papers and attending lectures. His students seemed to be extra distracted today. Maybe it was the weather, or possibly the homecoming event that was happening that weekend. The snow outside could very well be contributing to the classwide distraction, "Okay, class! You can hand in your papers in the front. Have a good night, everyone - and stay safe!" he said enthusiastically. The students did not seem to match his excitement, grumbling as they turned their papers in.

I have marriage counseling tonight, Ross thought, as he had a memo to remind himself. He didn't want to forget it and consequently feel the wrath of Rachel Green. He made sure to have plenty of time to get there and arrive on schedule. It was only around noon, and he was hungry. He made his way into the lunch room and, to say the least, he was surprised at who he saw.

"OH MY GOD!" rang the familiar, nasal voice, followed by an almost machine gun like laughter, "Ross Geller! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" Janice teased him.

"Janice, uh, hi! I'm a professor here at the university. But, the more important and surprising question is what are you doing here...in the staff lounge?" Ross forced a laugh while the skin on his hand. This is a dream, this not real, he thought to himself, trying to imagine that this conversation was not happening.

"I'm the new assistant to the sciences department. I don't teach or anything but I set up labs and help mark assignments and tests. Although, since you're interested, I did get a Bachelor of Science degree from the University of Florida," Janice said, her rapid fire laugh still echoing. In an almost shrill like voice, she added, "This is going to be great Ross! I can just picture it! We can see each other everyday, have lunch together! Two friends, reunited -oh it is going to be so great!"

"Yeah… I know. So, so great," Ross said, plastering the fakest smile he could manage at the moment. I just wanted a nice, quiet, Janice free lunch, he told himself, and while he was smiling on the outside, he was practically scowling on the inside.

"So how are you doing, Doctor Geller? How is my Bingaling and his group of Friends doing? I need to be brought up to date on the whole story. It has been so long since I have seen everyone after I moved to Florida with my husband - or should I say ex-husband. We're divorced now. I won't bore you with the details -you know, you've already done it three times!" Janice said, laughing at the expense of Ross.

"I'm great Janice, never been better. Chandler and Monica are still out in the suburbs. Rachel and I, we have four kids now and the littlest one, Elizabeth, just turned one. Joey is traveling back and forth between LA and New York. He has a steady girlfriend now; her name is Hannah. She's a photographer," Ross said, gritting his teeth and forcing the words out of his mouth. Janice was too excited to notice his annoyance.

"Yeah it's going to be so great! Maybe we could get a cup of coffee after work at Central Perk! Just like old times; what do you say?" Janice proposed, "So, a little bit about me. Well you know that me and my husband divorced, but we do have one little boy, Tylor. He's three years old as of March and travels back and forth between me and my husband -who's still in Florida, by the way. You know, I really liked Florida. It was so nice with the sandy beaches and the warm sunshine all year long…." Janice continued to spill out every single detail of her life since they'd parted ways all those years ago. She didn't realize that to Ross she was droning on and on and he was starting to zone out.

When she finally finished, Ross declared, cutting Janice off in the process, "That's great Janice. By golly look at the time! I have a lecture in 5 minutes. Across campus, so I really better get going. Nice to see you again, Janice - and I guess I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm busy tonight, so I can't grab a coffee or anything," Ross said, grabbing his coat and tucking it in the chair.

"What are you doing that would be more important than Janice?" Janice teased, giving her trademark laugh with a twirl of her hair.

"Marriage counselling," Ross said distractedly as he darted out the door, "Why did I say that..." he mumbled to himself , The less people that know, the better. Oh great, now the biggest gossiper in all of Manhattan knows...just great, he thought to himself.

Ross was actually half an hour early to his lecture, but needed to get some quiet time away from Janice to clear his thoughts and get his head in the right place. For this class intro to paleontology, it was the final class before the final exam and he wanted his students to do well. The class average was low, compared to other years at 55%, and he wanted to raise it. Just at that moment one of his older, more mature students walks in. Ross thinks he remembers her name to be Nikki, or something of that nature.

"Hi, Dr Geller. I'm Nicole, if you didn't recognize me," Ah, close enough, "Nicole Summers. I'm in this class. I just had a few questions that I hope you could answer?" she said while handing her term paper over to Ross ,"I just...I don't understand how I got a 45%?"

"Well, Nicole, I'd be happy to look it over with you," Ross said. He proceeded to look over the paper for the next several minutes, "Well it seems to me that you did not provide an appropriate university level response to the question. Dinosaurs are cool was not a good enough essay topic." Ross said in a serious voice. Maybe she wasn't so mature after all, "Sorry, Miss Summers, but there's nothing I can do,"

"Well then, I'll just have to appeal," Nicole huffed as she snatched the paper and stormed out of the classroom.

"Well just great, another person angry at me..." Ross muttered

As the day wore on Ross continued with his lecture and once again the students were distracted about the homecoming that was happening that weekend. Ross was getting irritated but managed not to lose his temper with his students. He remembered what it was like back in college being a student even if it was a while ago. After the class ended, he gathered his things and started to head home.

At the Geller-Green apartment:

"Daddy!" Emma shouted upon seeing Ross walk through the door. She squirmed out of Rachel's lap and ran over to wrap her arms around him.

Ross smiled at her, "Hey Emma! Did you and Mom have a fun day together?"

"Yep! It was really fun. We watched cartoons, had pancakes with chocolate chips, played with my dolls, went to the park -I actually got a spot on the swingset- and now we're home!" Emma said. The little girl was barely able to contain her excitement.

"Well I'm glad someone had a good day," Ross said, causing Rachel to give him a confused look.

"Well how's your day been, Ross?" She asked him.

"It was the best day ever!" Ross said sarcastically with a laugh as he remembered the day. "You'll never guess who I saw today. I saw Janice! She's in my department now so I get the pleasure of seeing her every day. Every day, Rach! Then, and this is the funny part, one of my students got mad at me for a low mark and is going to appeal. Can't wait to deal with that!" Ross said as he continued his rant, "Life sure is looking up..." He rolled his eyes.

"Ross, please not in front of Emma. Okay? How was Janice?" Rachel pleaded in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Janice. Well, she's the same old Janice. Except she is divorced, has a kid, moved to Florida but is now back in NYC. Plus, she got a science degree from the University of Florida." Ross rambled. He was still worn from his long day, "She wants to have lunch with all of us. I have been trying to avoid it but I think we are going to have to go one day," He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wow. Well, she sure seems to be keeping busy," Rachel commented.

"I need a drink..." Ross muttered as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Ross, can you wait until later? Remember we have counselling tonight." Rachel said while giving him a "you really don't want to do that" smile

"I know, Rach. Why do you think I'm drinking? I can't wait to spend an hour of my life there again," He chided as he popped open his beer.

"Ross, come on. It won't be so bad. I'm not really looking forward to it either but it will be good for us." She was trying to connect to Ross, "Anyway, let's have some dinner. The boys are sleeping over at a friend's house tonight and Elizabeth is having a nap. I finally got her to sleep, and we're having spaghetti and meatballs,"

"Oh, great another chef Rachel disaster! Remind me why I'm even married to you again if you can't even cook a proper meal!" He scolded as he began to walk to the bedroom, slamming the door in the process

"Ross, I understood you had a bad day but there is no need to get mad at me. I didn't do anything -and you're upsetting Emma. She was having the best day. I don't want to spoil it," Rachel said in a sad tone, trying to coax Ross to come back out of the bedroom, "Ross come on, your probably just hangry," she teased in a perky voice in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Okay...Okay, you're right," Ross said, sighing and swinging open the door.

"Here you go, Emma...and here's yours, Ross," Rachel said while putting each of their plates in front of them on the table.

Ross still wasn't in the best of moods. He had a hard time concealing his scowl as he attempted to force a meatball down his throat, "Well, that's uh...kinda dry. But it's still good. Maybe Emma could make dinner next time?" Ross was mostly joking, but Rachel took it as a blow.

Emma thought it was just a game so she agreed, giggling, "Yeah, Daddy, I probably could,"

"Ross, please. I tried my best," Rachel pleaded with him. She was starting to get upset, "Why doesn't anything please you?"

Elizabeth chose that moment to start bawling.

"I'll get her," Rachel said as she got up and left the table.

Ross groaned. He was usually the one to shush crying babies; Rachel just wanted an excuse not to be near him. And honestly, Ross was glad. He turned back to Emma, "I got some lemon meringue pie for dessert," In a sing song tune, he added, "Your favorite,"

In the bedroom, as Rachel was trying to calm Elizabeth, silent tears started dripping down Rachel's face.

She had been crying a lot lately, and Ross had been taking all his anger out on her. He seemed to be lashing out at her more and more, even in front of the kids.

"It's like I'm not even good enough for him anymore, like I can't ever do anything right," she thought, getting sadder and sadder with the depressing thoughts that had crept into her head.

"This is so good Daddy! I love it!" Emma squealed in delight as she shovelled another spoonful of pie into her mouth.

"I know. I'm glad you like it!" Ross said, calming down and smiling as he talked with Emma. Just at that moment, Rachel walked out of Elizabeth's room.

"I finally got Elizabeth to stop crying. What do we have here? An empty pie pan...looks like someone was hungry!" She smiled, trying to keep up the happy appearance for Emma's sake.

"Don't worry Rach. It was lemon. You don't even like lemon," Ross teased, "Hey, are you ready to go to counselling soon?" he said while looking at his watch. Just then, the front door swung open.

"Monica!" he greeted as Monica walked through the open door (she didn't knock very often), "Thanks for taking care of Emma. We shouldn't be too long,"

At the Counselling office:

"Hello! What a lovely couple you guys make. My name's Gregory Volunev and I am going to be your counsellor for the evening. Now, this is a one hour session but we can go longer if need be. Now I always like to start off with the couples airing out their problems. So tell me -what are your upset about with each other?"

"Well, I guess I'll start," Ross started, "I don't care that she's not a good cook. I didn't marry her to make me three course meals or even a sandwich. But lately...it seems like we're drifting apart. Like all the work we've put into this relationship is just...gone. She acts as though she's still in high school and she's less affectionate towards me. Not even a kiss goodbye most of the time. I guess this whole thing is just...disappointing,"

Rachel's heart broke a bit and she struggled contain her emotions at that comment. He's… He's disappointed in me? she thought. I don't act like I am still in high school, he either has a totally different perspective or something, she told herself

"Okay Ross, thank you for sharing. Seems like you had a lot on your chest. And what about you, Mrs. Geller? Anything you'd like to share?" Dr. Volunev said.

"Well, I do agree that we have been moving apart lately. I also think that Ross just doesn't understand anymore. It feels like we are worlds apart and that he just does not care for my well being or happiness anymore. Or I guess I know that he does...it's just hard to believe it. He's always treating me like a little kid who slipped up in school. And it's like he doesn't even trust me," She began to sniffle.

Pushing through the sobs she said, "Just earlier this year, I was late from work because we were trying to solve a problem and when I got home he accused me of cheating," she said as the tears were streaming down her face now from all the emotions that were bottled up inside her from months of arguing and pain. "I can't take it anymore. I just want a open, honest relationship with him. I miss the way things used to be,"

"No need to cry, dear. Here, have some tissues," Dr. Volunev said, passing her the box.

"Dear God, Rachel...why do you have to blow everything out of proportion?" Ross yelled, "You know what? Maybe we should go on another break," The truth was that he did not want to admit that he had been stressed out and not been the best husband to Rachel.

"Okay, Dr. Geller, no need to get angry," Dr. Volunev said calmly, "This is a tough situation. You two are very distant and emotionally dysfunctional almost at the point of hatred. Now, here's what I want you two to do: I want you two to go home, the same home, and I want you to talk to each other civilly and we'll call it an evening. I'd like to see the both of you in here more. Have a goodnight, Dr. and Mrs. Geller,"

"Ross, I think it is best that we don't see each other for a while...but Ross we are still married," she struggled through, "I am going to take the kids and I upstate to Buffalo for a while. Work wants me to run a project for a few months up there anyway. We can work something out with the kids traveling back and forth,"

"Rach, I mean...wouldn't it be better if they stayed with me? You'll be busy working, and the kids need to go to school anyway. Plus, I have Mon and Chandler here to help me out. Rachel, I still love you with all my heart. Remember that. Ross said

"Fine, Ross. Fine," she began to cry again as the thought of being away from her kids bruised her to the core.

The ride home from the appointment had a silent and cold atmosphere. When they got into the house they did not say anything as Rachel angrily packed her bags. As she headed out for the bus station, she said good bye to the kids and gave them each a kiss on the forehead while telling them to be good and did not say anything to Ross. Instead, she glared at him and she lugged her suitcase out the door. Ross glared back at her and said nothing.

"Dad? Where's Mom going?" Emma asked, clad in pink footie pajamas. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy is going away for a little while -for work. She won't be gone for too long," He smiled at her, trying to calm her fears but also not wanting to tell her the whole truth of yet another fight. He had a dull ache in his chest and his voice was doused with sadness.

At the Bing's apartment:

"Monica, I just off the phone with Ross. Rachel is going to Buffalo for a while... they're not on speaking terms. It sounds like they had a big fight," Chandler said, walking over to his wife.

"WHAT?!" Monica shrieked. Chandler was surprised the twins didn't wake up, "This is terrible...we have to do something. Call Mike and Phoebe over; we need to figure something out. And might as well call Joey, too. He may be able to help fix this,"

 **End of Chapter**

 **I know it is another negative chapter but this is planned on being the low part in the relationship between Ross and Rachel. Let me know what you think and please review. Next chapter: What will be the plan to get R/R back to together? Stay tuned as I will be busy the next week so it may be a week or two before the next update. I would like to thank my beta reader** **AwkwardFudgeball** **for helping me improve the story.**


	10. Chapter 10: TOW Buffalo

**At A Bar in Buffalo:**

Rachel sat at a bar drinking her beer and eating a cheeseburger. She was miserable as the past few months were awful. She enjoyed her time at her project at her job. But the truth was that she missed her kids and her husband back in New York. Also, as much as Buffalo was a great city she did not like the cold weather and snow. She had never seen so much snow in her life it just kept falling and it made for tough driving. Maybe she could go on vacation here with her family in the summer. She was going home in a few days anyway so she had that to look forward to.

At that moment Pam walked over

"Hey Rachel, how's it going?" Pam said as she sat down and started eating her chicken wings

"It's good Pam, looking forward to going back to New York to see everyone, I have not seen anyone in months and talking over the phone is nice but it " Rachel admitted "It's been a tough few months of deadlines, little sleep and stress. It will be nice to go home and rest up"

"I hear ya, its been pretty hectic" Pam agreed with Rachel. "Anyway, I have to go pack after. See you around" She said while walking up to pay the bill

 **Later that night:**

"Okay everyone our plan is ready! Everyone get to your battle stations" Monica hollered to the group of six friends

"Sheesh Mon, it's just a surprise party not a battle star galactic or Star Wars space battle" Chandler teased

"Well treat it like one" Monica smiled back "I know you are a big fan of both" she teased back sarcastically

"Okay here is the plan. We are going to have this party then head down to Central Perk for a coffee where Joey will meet us. Then Ross and Rachel are going to find tickets to a special dinner together at my restaurant"

"Sounds good Mon, but do I have to meet them downstairs? I don't want to miss out on any cake" Joey sighed

"It's okay Joey, I will give you a piece so you won't miss anything" Chandler comforted him while handing him a piece of cake. 

"Okay, so my job is to make Rachel happy and try to bring back the spark?" Ross said

"Yeah and don't screw it up" Monica gave him a glare to make sure it sunk in

 _Ring, Ring_

"Hello"

"Ross its me, I am pulled over on the side of the highway 87 south just outside of Albany. It is a blizzard out here on the roads and my 99 Corolla just shut down, not sure if it is from the cold or if I ran out of gas, anyway I won't be able to make it home tonight. I called a tow truck but it could be hours. I am just going to get a hotel" Rachel said frustrated

"Okay Rach, let me know once you checked into the hotel if you are okay, okay?" Ross said

"Yeah, I will. I'll try to see you tomorrow. Love you," Rachel said.

"Love you too, Rach,"

On Interstate 87 south:

"Just great...I'm going to stay here for the night instead with my family...gah, I hope the tow truck shows up soon. But with all this stupid snow that could take hours!" Rachel sighed and hit her steering wheel in frustration. She turned on her hazard lights, hoping to attract someone.

An hour had passed by when Rachel got frustrated and started to get out of her car to clear the snow. At that moment, a car pulled over and a man stepped out.

"Hi ma'am, is everything okay? My name's Trevor. I was just on my way home and saw your car pulled over. I am a mechanic. I'd be happy to take a look at your car for you,"

"Oh, thank you!" Rachel smiled, happy someone was here

As Trevor took a look at her car, Rachel paced back and forth in an attempt to keep the blood from freezing in her veins.

"It just looks like it needs a jump start; I got some cables. Just let me go back to my car to grab them," Trevor announced, ad Rachel breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that it wasn't serious.

Trevor gave the engine jump start and told Rachel to turn the car on once he put the cables back. The Corolla started up with ease.

"Thanks again, Trevor. You have no idea how much you helped out. I don't know how to say how much I appreciate it," Rachel beamed and threw her arms around Trevor in a gesture of gratitude. Trevor apparently didn't see it as a gesture of gratitude, because before Rachel could pull her car door open, he spun her around and crashed his lips into hers. Rachel jerked away, shocked, but managed to say, "I'm married,"

"I'm not surprised. A pretty little thing like you's bound to have already been snatched up. Don't worry about thanking me, miss. Happy holidays, and have a safe ride home," Trevor's cheeks were still red of embarrassment as he pulled away.

On the way home Rachel tried to not have a mental breakdown. Her hands were trembling against the wheel the entire time. Driving into the city was all a blur. She barely even remembered calling Ross. She walked up into the apartment ready to just say hi to everyone and get some alone time, but when she opened the door -

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as confetti and streamers blew around the room.

"Hey, Rach!" Ross ran up to her and gave a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Surprise! I -we're- so glad that you could make it. But, for now, I have a reservation for a fancy pants dinner for two. And we can have cake when we get back, although Joey's working pretty hard on that frosting...I really missed you, Rachel. I can't believe it's been three months!"

"I missed you too, Ross. You have no idea. I guess I'll just go get dressed and we can head on out," Rachel said, smiling to herself at the prospect of finally having some normalcy with Ross -with her husband.

At Dinner:

"That was a great dinner. I don't know about you, but that was the best fettuccine alfredo I've had in a long time," Rachel said.

"Yeah, my chicken parmesan was really good too . I guess I'll have to let Monica know that her cooking was good all along," Ross teased. He noticed the music playing, and the other couples swaying to the beat and turned to Rachel dramatically, "May I have this dance, milady?"

As they danced, the words of Pat Benatar's We Belong started playing:

"Many times I tried to tell you  
Many times I cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone  
Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time to give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together"

"This has been a great evening, Rachel, I don't think I have laughed this much or enjoyed a night like this in such a long time. I missed talking about old memories -like when we sang Baby got Back to Emma," Ross said, beaming with genuine happiness as he danced.

"Yeah, it's been great," Rachel agreed. As Ross pulled her in. Rachel allowed a tear or two to slip.

How am I going to tell Ross about everything? Things are just starting to turn around with us... Rachel did more worrying than dancing that night.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe this is happening" she thought as she paced around the washroom. Her palms were sweating and her mind was going at 100mph. She could not contain her thoughts. Ross was being so sweet tonight but her mind could not stop thinking about the kiss from Trevor. She wanted to kiss him back and that body. "Stop it Rachel, think about Ross he is your husband!" she kept telling herself. She knew that she had to contain her feelings for the night

"Rach are you feeling okay? You look a little down, are you sick? It better not be food poisoning!" Ross stared at her with his big open eyes trying to figure out what was bothering her

"Ross it's okay, I am fine it has just been a long day" she lied. She knew that Ross was just trying his best to comfort her but it was causing more stress and her heart felt like it was split in two. Ross the most kind and caring husband you could ask for (well most of the time) and yet she was thinking about another man. Just change the topic

"So how have the kids been?" she quizzed him

"They have been going well, the boys have their Christmas concert tomorrow night so we can go to that at the school. Emma has started dance lessons and is making more friends at school. Elizabeth is getting healthier and eating more, you missed her one year birthday but it was a blast at the museum with a Barney themed birthday. I will show you the video when we get home" Ross said filling in Rachel with all of the other details of the kids and how Howard had been suspended from school for punching someone a month earlier

"Oh god Ross, that's terrible! Why did you not tell me?" she looked concerned

"I just did not want you to worry about it, besides it is all settled down now and the teachers say he is fine" Ross said relieved that Rachel was not too mad

Ross and Rachel finished up their food and on the way home Ross was getting worried because he had not told Rachel the whole truth about Howard. He was a good boy but liked to roughhouse too much, He was only 6 and would probably grow out of it but lately he had been acting out at home as well. Ross wanted the evening to go smooth so he was hoping that Howard would be on his best behaviour.

As they walked into the front door the kids ran up "Mommy! We missed you so much!" and they gave Rachel each a hug. Rachel saw Elizabeth in her chair and picked her up and gave her a pat on the back. It felt good to be home.

"Rachel, how's it going?" Phoebe said

"It's going good, thanks for watching the kids for us it really means a lot, how is it going with you?" Rachel smiled and gave Phoebe a hug

"It's good, me and Mike are both doing well. I don't know if Ross has told you but we are moving to Florida. He got a job playing the piano for musicians and plays for the Miami performing arts center. While I found a job at a massage parlor down there. It will be great with all the sunshine and beaches down there. Plus Mike will be doing something that he likes instead of the boring office job he is doing now selling god knows what. Plus I heard that the schools down there are great so that will be good for our growing family. We already got a house in Homestead so it will be a bit of a commute but we can go to the beach in less then an hour" Phoebe said smiling at the thought of palm tress and cool ocean breezes. "I better get going, lots of packing to do since we are moving in a few weeks"

"That's great Pheebs! Plus, now me and Ross have an excuse to go down to Florida" Rachel laughed feeling genuinely happy for them. "Thanks again for taking care of the kids, we are going to miss you guys but we promise we will visit" Rachel said as Phoebe walked out the door in a rush to get back to packing

Rachel turned around and there was Ross smiling with a cake that said Welcome Back Rachel. It was butter pecan pie which was one of her favourites, a lot better then lemon meringue

"Ross that is so sweet, thanks" she said as she sat down and grab a slice of pie. "Mmmh it is so good" she said barely getting the words out as she shoveled more pie into her mouth

"Rachel, I better get going to bed and the kids should go to bed as well" Ross said as he checked the time. "Everyone has a big day tomorrow and after tomorrow it is Christmas break!" Ross said as he tucked in his chair and walked into the washroom to brush his teeth and head to bed.

Not everyone gets a Christmas Break Rachel thought, anyway she got the dishes and started to clean when she heard noise coming from the television. "Kids you heard Daddy, time to go to bed. I can't wait to see the Christmas concert tomorrow!" she said while turning off the TV

"MOM I was watching cartoons! I don't want to go to bed! You can't make me do anything" Howard shouted at her. "You were not even here for a while and you can't boss us around! Plus, Dad let us watch cartoons before bed" his voice filled with rage, pretty intense even for a six-year-old

"I know I was gone for a while and I missed you guys a lot. But even daddy said it was time for bed and you will have plenty of time to watch cartoons during the Christmas break. Santa will be here soon" Rachel tried in a feeble effort to get Howard to listen

"NO!" Howard shouted and started running around the room throwing toys and blankets around.

"Howard Green! I am going to count to three and you will go to bed and if you do not do it then you will be grounded. One, two…"

At that moment Howard stomped to bed in an angry tone. Each step he tried to make louder then the last one. "Kelly was nicer" he screamed at her. Rachel sighed and picked up the toys and started to clean up. She looked over at the time of 11:30 realizing that she had to be up for 6:00am the next day for work. She tucked in Emma and Elizabeth while Ross put the boys to bed. "Who was Kelly?" she thought

"Howard seems to have calmed down" Ross said as he entered the bedroom.

"Ross thanks for putting the kids to bed, Howard said something about Kelly being nicer? Who Is Kelly Ross?" she said with a look of concern in her eyes

"Rach, Kelly is just a student from the paleontology department. During the Christmas party that I hosted she showed up and brought the kids presents which were Hot Wheels and Barbie. I was really drunk and might have err um accidently kissed her, you know we were under the mistletoe" Ross face flushed in embarrassment but at least he got the truth out there

"It's okay Ross, there is something I need to tell you as well" her face got pale when telling the story "Remember earlier today when I got stranded in Albany? Well the guy that rescued me was named Trevor. Well Trevor kissed me after he fixed my car saying A pretty little thing like you's bound to have already been snatched up" Rachel blushed remembering the moment though it did feel good getting it off of her chest.

"Well he is right" Ross laughed then his face grew concerned "Have we really grown this far apart that these situations do not bother us?"

"Yeah, I agree we have kind of drifted apart. Ross, I think we should take a vacation when the kids are off school, say the first week of January. This year has been so stressful with work and Elizabeth's health we just need some downtime to recharge and reconnect. What do you think?" She struggled through the emotions of remembering the year that was.

"I think it would be really good for us, Joey has been saying that he is missing us and wants to see the kids. Plus, as you know he and Hannah got engaged and are having their wedding the second week of January. We could go for two weeks and take the kids to Disneyland and stuff for the first week. Joey said we could stay at his place too, he got a huge house now with his success in Hollywood. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great, I will plan it out after work tomorrow. I can't wait and it will be nice to see everyone again at the wedding. Gosh I have not seen Mike, Monica or Chandler since I left for Buffalo" Rachel marvelled at how long it had been

 **End of Chapter. Please R/R and PM me your suggestions! Next Chapter will be Joey's wedding and the Friends all meet up in LA. What will happen? I should have it done by the end of the week or early next week.**


	12. Chapter 12 TOW Joey's Wedding

**TOW Joey's Wedding:**

"Hey Ross and Rachel. Over here" Joey shouted while waving his hands in the air to grab their attention.

"Hey Joey. We see you don't worry" Ross heaved dragging his suitcase down the flight of stairs with Rachel and the kids not far behind. "How's it going?" he asked as sweat started to roll down his face. "Man, it is warm here"

"I'm good, probably better than the snow back out east"

Joey laughed while giving Ross a back slap. "What took you guys so long?" he questioned

"Well there was a snowstorm so our flight was delayed by 3 hours, it feels good to be in LA" Rachel smiled while taking in the warmth of the sun. Elizabeth was bawling in her arms crying and try to squirm out of Rachel's grasp. "It has been a long day" she said trying to calm down Elizabeth.

"That's okay, Here let me help you guys get your stuff into the car, this is the first time I have seen Elizabeth. Hi sweetie. What a cute baby" he waved at her as he pulled the suitcases into the trunk of his car he noticed that Rachel did not have her wedding ring on, He did not want to admit it but he still had feelings for Rachel. But it would be best not to push it further as it had been a long time ago and that moment had passed. Besides he was getting married to a smart, kind and beautiful woman next week.

As they drove along the expressway Joey was explaining everything such as his recent movie "Forge: The Hockey Legend" where he played Forge the next great hockey superstar, It, was sort of a documentary and he did not really remember the script that well. Joey then explained that Hannah was busy with work

"She is working on this big photography project about animals at the zoo, don't be alarmed if she smells like manure tonight" he laughed "there working with the cow's and pig's today if you're wondering the excuse. See Ross I said you're not your."

At this sentence Rachel just rolled her eyes but let out a laugh and Ross just looked embarrassed as they both remembered the night of their first break up when Ross corrected her.

As they pulled into Joey's driveway Ross and Rachel were both stunned at how well Joey had been doing. The house must have been 3500 square feet. "Your doing pretty well here, I am proud of you buddy" Ross beamed with pride at how far Joey had come from even being Dr Drake Ramoray on Days Of Our Lives.

"Okay here are your rooms" Joey said as he dropped their suitcases into the room.

"Wow Joey this is almost as big as our entire apartment" Ross marvelled at the size of the room. "Is this the master?" Ross asked

"Yeah, I am going to sleep on the couch, I mean out of the 5 or 6 years since I moved out here this is the first visit I have gotten from you guys so for at least this week you will be treated like royalty" Joey said

"Wow you truly are a great friend" Ross smiled.

"Anything for you guys" Joey smiled back

"Sorry Joey excuse me for a second, I just have to answer this" Rachel said while grabbing her phone and stalking outside not wanting to take the call and just enjoy her vacation

"She is just taking a work call, sorry for her being rude. She is some sort of manager at her fashion job. It is a small business and the only way she could take time off at short notice was to agree to check her emails and answer calls as she is the department manager for purchasing and district manager for NYC. I told her to say no, but you know Rach she is career obsessed." Ross sounded annoyed "Anyway kids lets let uncle Joey give us a tour" he said as he pushed them along.

As Joey finished the tour of the house he let the kids go into the game room where he had ping pong, video games, air hockey and pin ball set up.

"Joey, you will never grow up" he teased.

"I am just getting ready for when I have kids and besides who doesn't like to play video games"

Ross and Joey went into the kitchen and grabbed some beers and sat down to catch up. "So, it looks like you and Hannah are planning on having kids? That's great!"

"Yeah we are planning to try on our honeymoon in Hawaii. I mean it is getting late I am already almost 35 and she is turning 33 in a few weeks so time is running out. Also, I am going to take a break from acting when the baby arrives so I am there to help. I mean just for the Forge movie I went to Canada and England for filming so it would be good if I just stay here in LA." Joey said while having a sparkle in his eyes thinking about the future "Anyway enough about me, how are things with you guys?"

"Well to be honest Joey, they are not going well" Ross said in a hushed tone. "I mean Rachel and I are at each other's throats all the time. We are constantly stressed with work and money. I am still paying off my student loans with minimum payments and we are barely making ends meet. Rachel abandons ship when things get tough for example she went to Buffalo for a few months for work" he seethed "I feel like I don't even know Rachel anymore and she does not even know me you know what I mean? I just feel like we are not connecting anymore" he continued with a depressed look on his face

"Hey man don't think like that; you guys probably just need some relaxation time and some California sun would do the trick" Joey said in a cheerful voice trying to lift his friend's spirits. "I am sure everything will be fine between you two"

"If you say so Joey but I just think it is not going to work out like that. I mean it has been about a year of feeling this way and I don't think two weeks in California will do anything to help" Ross sighed struggling to find the right words "I mean she barely makes time for me anymore between her career and the kids. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear it since we are here for your wedding"

"No worries man, I'll be here for you. I am your friend. Hannah should be home any minute with the perogies. She is from Polish descent so she makes the best cheese perogies I have ever had. I am going to go warm up the barbeque to cook the burgers" Joey said while leaving to go to the back porch where the BBQ was located.

Just that moment the door was opened and Hannah walked in with Monica and Chandler. "Hey, Ross how's going?" Hannah said while putting the groceries down. Before Ross even had a chance to answer Monica ran to him and gave him a big hug "Ross I have not seen you in ages!"

"Hey Ross, can I talk to you for a second upstairs in private?" Chandler motioned

"Sure" Ross followed him up

"What's the matter?" Ross said looking confused as to why Chandler was being so serious.

"Well Ross it's nothing too big but we have to plan out Joey's bachelor party because it could be any closer since it is next week already!" he said with a look of panic on his face

"Yeah I was thinking of just taking him out to a Lakers game with the guys and then to an Italian restaurant after" Ross said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Poor Hannah's bachelorette party is going to get their nails done or something like that and then having a girl's night in with movies. Monica told me" Chandler laughed at how pathetic it sounded "It's like they are 8 and having a slumber party" he teased

"Dinner's ready" Hannah said it a sweet voice while the aromas of the food wafted in from the kitchen. "Well I am hungry, let's go eat" he patted Ross on the back.

As they grabbed their plates and made their way to the table everyone had began to chow into their food. Mike and Phoebe arrived soon after and the conservations were flowing strong and quickly

"So, Hannah after meeting Joey 2 years ago are you surprised that you are marrying him?" Phoebe asked

"Oh of course I mean for our first date we went to the Yankees game against the Dodgers now being from North Dakota and not being a big baseball fan Joey was great at teaching me about it and answered all my questions. He was so sweet, then we got dinner at a street vendor. I know he was the one for me. He is simple, kind, sweet and has a great sense of humor" she blushed at how long she talked "sorry you probably don't want to hear it all"

"No problem, it's nice to hear" Phoebe said

"Yeah, I liked it as much as these perogies, now you know how much I like these" Joey smiled at his fiancé.

"See that is how you treat your wife Ross" Rachel said while stabbing her perogy. "Better then saying that our 6-year-old daughter could cook better than me!" she said coldly with an icy glare at Ross.

"Smooth Ross smooth" Chandler teased while looking at Ross "You always were a lady's man and knew what to say" he was grinning at Ross "Not now" Monica hissed at him and gave him a glare.

"Hannah thanks for the dinner but I am going to excuse myself, I need to get some fresh air" she said while finishing her food and storming out of the room. "Here they go again" Emma sighed.

"Emma, it is okay don't worry, I am going to go talk to her. Try to cheer her up" Ross said while chasing after Rachel

The rest of the friends finished eating dinner while enjoying themselves all of the sudden they heard yelling from upstairs.

"Rachel this is our friends wedding and once again you have to make it about yourself! Instead of feeling pity for yourself for once in your life can you feel happy for someone else?! You are such a drama queen and only care about your career instead of your family always being on the phone all the time! You are so close minded that you can't see what's right in front of you. That you have wait no had a caring family. Ever since the restaurant incident you don't seem to be yourself and are all about Queen Rachel" he snapped with his hands shaking and flying throughout the air. "I don't love you anymore" finally came flooding out. The thought that had been in his mind for the past year

"Oh, okay Ross, like you are the holy family man in this relationship! Guess what I found in your bag! A note with a phone number and Kelly written on it!" Tears streaming down her face, her hands her trembling "God Ross look at us, it's Joeys wedding week and once again we steal the show fighting. Look Ross to be honest I don't love you anymore either, I have been having feelings for Trevor as well. I don't even feel bad about being unfaithful and I did not even tell you about Gary from Buffalo" She started to lose it "Just get out Ross, I don't want to see your sorry excuse for a face anymore! Get OUT!" she screamed as her raw emotion poured out. At that moment Ross turned around to see all of the friends standing there with their kids looking concerned and Emma crying. "Look I have to go, sorry guys I am going to check into a hotel" Ross said with anger still in his voice.

As Ross packed up and left for the hotel and Rachel upstairs pouring her heart out the rest of the friends had awkward conversations and tried to keep the Geller kids busy playing video games with Erica and Jack while they talked about Joey's wedding. The question finally came up from Hannah "What happened between them?" she questioned

"Their marriage fell apart while they were both chasing their careers to keep distracted is how I see it. They pretended to love each other but were not compatible and eventually had affairs to keep sane. I mean it is pretty obvious they have nothing in common with Ross liking science and dinosaurs and Rachel liking fashion and shopping. Pretty much opposite ends of the spectrum with Ross a nerd and Rachel the popular girl. Ross was possessive and demanding while Rachel was pushy and dramatic." Phoebe said bluntly with a sad tone in her voice. "I think there is no saving it this time, it is done for good"

"Oh that's not good, divorces are always tough for the kids" Hannah stated "I mean there is always hope with marriages but that one looks like it has gone off the deep end and sunk to the bottom of the sea. I have watched too much daytime tv" she quipped

"Hey no one said anything about them getting divorced" Chandler shot back with his adversity to conflict shining through. "They probably just are upset with each other and will be good in a few days. I am going to go check on the kids" he said while leaving the room and not wanting the conversation to continue

At that moment Ross was checking into a hotel on the outskirts of town. He entered the room and ordered room service for the night which was a burger and some beer. He decided to take his mind off the events of the day and ordered an action adventure movie. "I don't need Rachel anymore in my life, things have gone too far south for us to go back to where we were before" he thought. "Who am I kidding I need Rachel she is my rock." He slammed his fist down on the table in anger with how the vacation had started, so much for taking the kids to Disney land.

At the same time Rachel was in her room upset and writing in her diary about the awful day that had been. The entry ended off with "I don't think things can continue on like this between us, I think that they have to come to the natural conclusion of separation" at that moment she could not bare the thought of continuing with the page soaked with tears she closed it and started unpacking to distract herself. At that moment, her phone rang and it was the office. "Hello, this is Rachel Green how may I help?" she put on a fake voice

"Hi Rachel, it's me Pam, I think you should come back to New York. Things are a mess here" she joked "Who am I kidding you should stay in LA the weather is nicer and you don't have to deal with Bob. Anyway, I was just calling to see how things were going and how the flight was cause of the storm"

"Oh they are going great, We are going to take the kids to Disney land tomorrow and then probably go to a hockey game on the weekend. Then after that it is the wedding" she said happy to talk about something else

"That's great, I better get going because there is tons of work to do. Sorry to annoy you but I forwarded a bunch of emails for you to look over and reply too"

"No problem Pam, it will give me something to do inside and get out of the sun for awhile. Talk to you later" she said while hanging up the phone. She spent the rest of the night responding to emails happy to have something to distract her.

The next morning Rachel woke up early and walked down the stairs to get breakfast and to her surprise Monica was standing there in the kitchen. "Hey Mon, how's it going?"

"Rachel me and you need to have a good talk, sit down. Look first I want to let you know that I am here for you but I am also Ross's sister. I just want to know who Gary was from Buffalo?"

Rachel's looked down at the floor struggling to find words she then looked at Monica. "Monica, as you probably know I went on a work trip to Buffalo for a few months. While I was there I got lonely and Ross refused to bring the kids or himself to visit me. I got depressed one night and I went to the bar. While I was there I met Gary, who was very kind and we chatted for a while, then we met a few times after that and had some fun if you know what I mean. He was a newspaper writer for the local paper and we really connected.

On the final night, I told him the truth that I was married and he bolted" she said defeated. "I admit I am a terrible wife and mother but I just could not take it anymore I was craving comfort and happiness and I just fell in love with Gary who I really connected with. We went shopping and watched rom com movies it was a blast. Ross just would not make me happy anymore and as you know we drifted apart" she sobbed. Seeing the look of disappointment on Monica's face torn her apart. "I am so so sorry Monica"

"Rachel, I understand why you did what you did but it was wrong and you know that. Ross cheated on you too with Kelly and it was also more then a one night stand. I think you two are so far apart and pretty much are not happy together that you should d-divorce. It is best that you not stay in an unhappy marriage for yourself but also your kids. The connection and spark is not there" she struggled getting the words out.

"Mon, you just made me feel a lot better about this. I think I came to the natural conclusion that this was going to happen" Rachel admitted pulling herself together "I think I am going to stay for the wedding and then head back to NYC and move out after"

"Okay Rachel if you think that would be best, but where are you going to move to? The rental market in the city is pretty tight and hard to get into. Where are you going to find anything?" Monica shot back

"Well I don't know entirely yet, I might move out to long island or Jersey for a rental and just commute into the city during the day. I know it is not ideal but it is the only solution that works for now and that is in my price range"

As the week went on and the wedding drew closer and closer everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding with decorations, the cake and of course the bachelor and bachelorette parties that went on.

 **Bachelor Party:**

"Hey guys" Ross said while walking to his seat at the Lakers game. They were playing Joey's favourite team the Knicks. Joey of course had on a Knicks jersey and got a few shouts about it but the game would tell of they were right about the Lakers being better then the Knicks.

"Hey Ross, are you feeling better?" Joey asked as he had been concerned about his friend who had not gotten in touch with them since he checked into the hotel. Ross had seen better day as he was unshaven and looked lost.

"Oh, I am great guys, I have been relaxing a lot lately. I have watched every Star Wars movie in a marathon and having been watching the discovery channel." In a childish voice he continued "So how is Rachel? Is she on her hands and knees begging to come back?"

"No, she seems to be doing fine. Her and Monica went to pick up the wedding cake today and helped out Hannah with fitting her wedding dress." Chandler said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah but Rachel was mine, you don't understand Chandler she was mine and she thinks she can just walk away. Well she is going to pay!"

"Ok" Chandler said a little freaked out about how Ross was handling the situation. He decided to change topics. "Have you ever been to Hawaii? Joey was wondering what to expect" he hoped it would work changing the focus of the conversation to Joey's honeymoon

"Oh sorry" Ross seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah I have never been but I heard it was really nice"

"THREE!" Joey shouted and spilt nachos on his lap but did not care jumping up and down as the Knicks ended up winning the game. Ross and Chandler both gave him hi-fives while they were getting booed by the Lakers Fans.

 **Bachelorette Party:**

"This is fantastic, I love Casablanca. It is one of my favourite movies" Hannah squealed. "This truly has been a great day. Thanks for getting our nails done and dinner was fantastic Monica!"

"Thank you" Monica said always happy to have a compliment

"Anyway, I am going to go to bed, big day tomorrow" Hannah said giddily with excitement before going to bed.

"Wow she sure is the party person. It is only 9PM and the party is over." Phoebe joked "Well I am going to go back to the hotel now, see you ladies tomorrow"

 **The Wedding Day:**

As the guests poured into the wedding hall all the couples sat together with a rising energy in the air as the anticipation was building for one of LA's most eligible bachelors to be officially be taken off the market. Unfortunately for Ross and Rachel they got stuck beside each other. As the wedding bells rang and the bride and groom made they way down the aisle after kissing and being officially married Ross and Rachel both started arguing.

"Look how happy they are, remember when that was us?" Rachel smiled at Ross.

"Yeah until you ruined it." Ross fired back with a glare

"Excuse me, I don't think it was just me. It was you as well with Kelly!" her voice rising it felt like for the millionth time on this trip. "But Ross you seem like you can never admit that you were in the wrong."

"Rachel just shut up and be quiet, you think you are the morally right but in fact that is false! You are in the wrong having an affair not once but twice! he said huffing and throwing his arms in the air in disgust

"It was only once Ross, once again you can not listen. Trevor kissed me but I did have an affair with Greg" trying to defend herself while the tears fell from the painful memories that Ross brought back

"Look I can not stand being near you. Here let me spell out what I am going to do with you to get it through your thick skull D-I-V-O-R-C-E! I am divorcing you! Ross shouted practically spitting on Rachel with a deranged look on his face

"Good because I want to divorce you too! I can't stand you anymore, you will be hearing from my lawyers in time and I am moving out of that pig sty of an apartment!" she screamed back. At that time, the whole wedding was now staring at them including Joey and Hannah. Out of embarrassment they both walked out in opposite directions with both having tears in their eyes. Their kids just stared at the floor wanting the attention to go away.

End of Chapter, I would like to thank my amazing Betas AwkwardFudgeball and incandescent imagination for helping me out!


	13. Chapter 13: TOW After Joey's Wedding

As the months after the wedding incident went by, Rachel had moved into a rental house in Plainfield, New Jersey -about an hour from New York. Ross and Rachel had finalized their divorce, settling on seeing the kids on alternating weekends. They stayed with Ross in New York during the week simply because it was easier for them to stay in the same school as their friends. The transition was hard for everyone. Fortunately, Rachel was getting used to the commute and most mornings would listen to the classic rock radio station or podcasts she would download onto her iPod.

After another long day at work, Rachel felt like she was slipping further and further into the abyss of the ever day grind of life. Wake up; commute; work; commute; sleep; that's what it seemed like. Her job had been increasingly stressful lately with late hours once again -only this time, Bob was gone and was replaced by the verbally and emotionally abusive new boss who went by the name of Stan. Rachel was working from eight in the morning to six or seven at night, six days a week and it seemed like she hadn't gotten a raise in years. She was still stuck at her annual rate of thirty-five thousand, which was just enough to get by.

She was responsible for more tasks and even handled customer support when she had time. She was happy the kids were with Ross, considering it was eight or nine when she actually got home most nights, and then had to be up by, at the latest, six thirty to pack a lunch and get to work on time. It was starting to get to her. She noticed lately that she was drinking heavier and relying on sleeping pills to deal with the work induced anxiety. She had to keep pushing; she needed to keep her job to pay the bills.

"Rachel! You should be responding to my emails quickly! You are this close to being demoted! Pick it up!" Stan lectured her. Looking at her inbox, she saw fifty unread emails and shot Pam a look of exhaustion and frustration. Pam smiled, letting her know that she understood and knew that Rachel was doing her best.

Stand continued his patronizing, "Rachel, you are staying tonight until you get all of your purchase orders, invoices, and the monthly sales analysis in order!" He said in front of the entire office, "And respond to those emails and customer/vendor complaints!"

The day drug by with the constant work. At four pm, the rest of the office left while Rachel had to stay. She was stuck manning the phones. She was on the phone with one of the other stores, trying to order in inventory for the fall season while Stan shouted at her.

"Rachel!" He hollered, "There is a vendor on line two and a customer on three! Do not keep them waiting!"

She could feel her heart rate rising and her voice straining under all the pressure. Once she finished with the store purchaser, she reluctantly picked up line two.

"Hi, this is Rachel Green, how may I help you?" She chimed in a cheery voice, just wanting to go home at this point. Stan pressuring her just made it worse.

"Listen here, lady. We haven't gotten paid for our shipment of jeans yet. It's been two months! What's going on? Is this some sort of Mickey Mouse operation?" The man on the other end of the line spat, annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sure that it's just a mistake. But, it's not in my immediate department. If you like, I can transfer you to the accounting department," She said, realizing that she still had to finish the analysis report and answer line three.

"That's not going to happen! Every time I call that's what they say, and no one picks up or returns my messages! I want an answer from you and am not hanging up until I get paid!" He roared at her.

"Just give me a minute, sir," Rachel spoke in mock calmness, "Would you mind if I put you on hold?"

"Yes, I do mind, but do you what you have to do," The man said in a snarky tone.

Rachel put the receiver on hold and walked into Stan's office, "Hey Stan? The vendor on line two said that he hasn't gotten paid and the accounting department isn't available. What should I do?"

"Are you brain dead, Ms. Green? Why are you looking at me? You figure it out! I shouldn't have to mollycoddle you!" Stand proceeded to mock her, "Go through the accounting records or just pay them, sweetie,"

Rachel combed through the accounting records and found the invoice. She saw that the reason the man didn't get paid was because they had insufficient funds at the time. Now that they had enough, she got authorization from Stan to pay them.

"Sorry it took so long, sir. It must have been a computer error, but I assure you it won't happen again," Once the vendor saw he got paid, he hung up.

After having dealt with the annoyed customer on line three, Rachel finished her sales report. At that point, she was the only one in the office so she locked it up and drove her Carola home. By the time she got back to Plainfield, it was eight pm. She didn't have a lot of time, so she threw together some leftover chicken tacos. After she ate and cleaned up, it was a little past nine. She decided to grab a beer and feel sorry for herself.

I have no social life. Work is basicaly my life. I barely see my kids. Ross divorced me because I drove him away; it's my fault. I hate my job; the commute is too long. Life is just great. But at least I don't have work tomorrow. It's my first Saturday off in months, she thought to herself as she popped open another beer and began watching Oprah reruns. A few swigs in, her cell phone rang.

It was Ross, asking to keep the kids that weekend so they could go visit Monica. Usually, she would say no but for some reason, this time, she didn't. Being drunk probably influenced that decision a little. Before she knew it, she had been drinking all night and passed out.

The next morning, she woke up on the couch, hungover with a pounding headache. God, I'm such a pathetic loser, she thought to herself as she made breakfast and threw away the beer cans. Good thing the kids weren't coming over; she was probably too out of it to spend time with them. She started to cry just having that thought.

"I barely get to see my kids as it is..." She sobbed.

She felt her cell phone buzz and answered it as she wiped her eyes.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Stan. Did you just wake up? You sound like my grandma," Stand joked, halfway making fun of her, "Look, I need you in the office today, no exceptions. Bring your kids if you have to. We're short staffed, and remember -you're on a contract,"

"Stan, I'm really not feeling well today. I think I should just stay home today and take it easy,"

"Rachel, I'm dead serious here. I need you in the office. You need to take a load of shipments in your car down to Philadelphia. And then we need to have a budget meeting and you need to do a department audit before KPMG shows up on Monday. I booked them in an extra time due to some issues we've been having. See you soon," Stan gave her no time for objection before he hung up the phone.

After Rachel got home from work, Pam invited her out for drinks with the office crew, but by then it was nine pm and Rachel was exhausted once again. She declined the offer to go home and crash into bed.

"What a way to spend your Saturday, Rach..." She grumbled to herself while brushing her teeth. At least tomorrow she could relax.

The next week went by just as quick, and she was looking forward to having the kids that weekend since Ross agreed to it. The kids were growing up so fast that she didn't want to anything.

Ross smiled when he knocked on the door, "Hey Rachel! The kids wanted to go to the park, if you want to take them? Oh, and Elizabeth isn't feeling that well; she's just getting over the flu,"

Ross handed her the baby's medicine.

"Thanks for letting me know, Ross. And sure, going to the park would be great. Thanks again for being so kind and dropping them off. It saved me another trip to the city,"

"Oh, hi! You must be Rachel!" A feminine voice said before Ross could answer as she peeped her head in. She had long, dark, curly hair with glasses perched on her freckled nose. She had on a skirt with a plaid checkered shirt.

"Uh, Rach, this is my new girlfriend Julia. We met at the kids' fall fair at school and here we are, two months later! Julia, this is my ex wife Rachel, Rachel, Julia,"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Julia beamed and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Rachel said, awkwardly shaking her hand. Hell, it was an awkward moment overall.

As Ross started the car and pulled out the driveway, the kids waved at him with smiles on their faces.

"I missed you guys so much! Mommy was busy last weekend, but I'm so happy to see you guys this weekend!" Elizabeth had just started to walk and was roaming around the floor, trying to get familiar with her new surroundings. Rachel picked her up only to have her skirt covered with vomit. She tried not to gag while rushing to the bathroom to put Elizabeth in the tub to wash her off.

"It's okay," Rachel said, trying to calm her down. The baby's squeals of laughter could be heard throughout the house.

The weekend was an uneventful one, with them going to the library and going on walks around the neighborhood and playing card games and Scrabble. Rachel was barely getting any sleep with poor Elizabeth crying throughout the night due to her sickness. She had to do plenty of cleaning and washing dishes as well. After Ross picked up the kids that night, she got depressed thinking about another dreadful week and once again drank herself to sleep.

This is my life now, she thought before she passed out.

When she woke up, she realized she had slept through her alarm and was going to be late for work and rushed to get ready before running out to her car to drag herself to work on time. Pam gave her a puzzled look as she walked by. She signaled for the two of them to go talk in the hallway as she turned on her computer and put her things down.

"Are you okay, Rach? You look awful, you reek of booze...I'm just being honest," Pam said, concerned, as Rachel shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"It's been a long weekend, Pam, okay? Elizabeth kept me up all night crying and being sick. The poor girl threw up on me about seven times. I admit it, yeah, I drank a little too much yesterday after Ross left; I needed to relieve the stress,"

"Rachel, I'm worried about you," Pam said, shaken, as Rachel ignored her and stormed back into the office.

As she walked in, she saw Stan motion her to go into his office for her performance review. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Rachel, I'm going to honest with you here. I don't care what's going on in your personal life; you are not meeting expectations. You're a disappointment to me, this company, and everyone in this office. So, you leave me no choice but to freeze your salary again this year. Also, you smell like liquor; that's strike two against you. One more, and you're out, Rachel! Consider this a warning," Stan told her.

"Okay, thank you, sir. I understand," She sulked while walking out of the office. It's so unfair, she thought, they make it impossible for me to reach performance expectations by constantly adding on more responsibilities for me to take on. Anyway, better be careful and just get the job done to avoid getting a third strike.

As she drove home from work, she had to pull over so she could have her mental breakdown without crashing. She couldn't control herself, and her steering wheel became soaked with her tears. She managed to pull herself together, but knew that things could not continue on this way for her mental and physical well being.


	14. Chapter 14: TOW Moving On

Chapter 14

 **4 months into the future**

He seemed happier these days, taking the kids to ball practice and the Mets games was always fun. One day when Joey was back from LA they would have to go with him. His new girlfriend Julia was amazing, they would go on walks in the morning together and pick up the kids at school together. Julia was an aspiring artist who drew impressionist paintings and was only a few years older then him. She was funny, humble and relax with Ross. She has a petite brunette with a puppy dog of a face that made Ross want to kiss of even longer. They seemed to have so much in common.

They both liked the same music and had a fan obsession with Bruce Springsteen. They both liked Star Wars and the movies in general. Her and Monica both got along well with Julia liking to cook, they would always share recipes for baking or cooking. Their first date he remembered going to the movies with her and spilling his soda on her. She thought it was the funniest thing and had a better response then Rach… _Rachel._ Who probably would have gotten mad at him for ruining her dress he thought replaying the scene in his mind. He cleared his mind thinking of something else.

The arrangement between him and Rachel that was settled during the divorce seemed to be working out well for them. The kids had seemed to get used to it and were back into their routines and creating new memories. Him and Julia were taking them to Disney World because they never got to go to Disneyland in LA. They would be so surprised and he could not wait to tell them.

As he walked into the door his kids were carving pumpkins with Julia. "Hey Honey" Julia said while throwing her hands of pumpkin seeds in Ross's face.

"Hey Jules, are you the pumpkin monster or something" he said while playful taking some and plopping them into his mouth. "They are extra tasty, must be the fresh pumpkin seed"

"Hey kids we got a surprise for you" he said holding out his hands with an envelope already open

"Can I open it?" Howard said grabbing it and pulling out the tickets to the flight

"Disneyland!" Emma squealed with delight "I can't wait to see Cinderella and Mickey!" she said jumping up and down getting excited about the anticipation of going

"Rachel said she would watch Elizabeth for the 2 weeks, we are not only going to Disney. We were thinking of visiting NASA and going to the beach as well" he said barely able to contain his excitement turning to Julia who was smiling in excitement as well.

"Kids we are leaving in a few days so you will have to let your school teachers know. We can start packing tonight" Julia said in a motherly voice while directing the kids to the bedroom.

"I wish Elizabeth could come but the doctor said it would be best to avoid airplanes until she was at least 4 or 5 years old due to her hearing still developing" he said. "Rachel will be more then happy to have her for 2 weeks."

"I am sure she will have a great time with Rachel" Julia reassured him giving him a hug while gazing at Elizabeth in her playpen playing with her blocks.

As the next few days were busy getting papers marked and tests for him it was a breeze knowing that a nice relaxing vacation was waiting with sunny palm trees and his girl friend Julia. It was going to be a great time.

He pulled into Rachel's driveway knocked on the door with Elizabeth in his arms. It was a beautiful summer day. Rachel was in the front lawn gardening when she waved at Ross.

"Hey Rachel thanks for doing this I really appreciate it, I am sure you two will gave a great time" he said while giving her a hug.

"Yeah when I can afford it I will" Rachel said with a smile. "Don't worry about me and Elizabeth we will have plenty of fun here, you go have fun with Julia and the boys at Disney World" while unpacking and setting up Elizabeth's crib. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back" she said while playing with her daughter.

As Ross, Julia and the boys arrived at their hotel for the night Ross let them get room service now that they were 10 he trusted them. He had a friend that was going to pick them up and take the boys go karting while he took Julia out to a romantic dinner at the Lovely Steakhouse which claimed that the steak alone was like cupid. As they ate they reminisce of their time together and what they planned for the future.

"Remember that time when at the boy's baseball game you tried to catch the foul ball but then you fell over and spilled peanuts all over Mr. Winickz and he gave you the stink eye" Julia said with bowels of laughter remembering the time

"Yeah that was pretty funny, remember that time when we were walking and you were looking behind at me not paying attention to what was in front of you and then you fell right into the pond" Ross giggled at the memory.

"Ross what we have is really special and I don't think I have felt this way before with anyone else" Julia admitted while gazing into his eyes cause Ross to blush and stutter

"Yeah. we have great chemistry together, we really are bonding and clicking. Did I mention how beautiful you look?" he mumbled awed by Julia's beauty and gazed back at her fiery green eyes.

Before they left the restaurant, they engaged in a kiss before leaving the restaurant and thanking the waiter and waitresses beaming with happiness of a couple still on their honeymoon phase. To Ross everything felt perfect and it was meant to be.

The next day they took the kids to Disney World. They had a blast zipping on the rides, eating all the different foods of the world, splashing in the water parks, checking out the Star Wars exhibits which was Ross's favorite part. They walked down main street USA and then it came time for the fireworks show.

"This sure is the perfect night" Julia smiled kissing Ross on the neck trying to show her affection

"Yeah, I have really enjoyed it, bringing the kids here has created so many memories, it has been relaxing and enjoyable and I feel like I am on cloud 9, I guess this is really the place where dreams come true" he gushed.

He kissed her on the neck back trying not to create a big scene with the kids there not wanting to gross them out. As they fireworks shot into the sky everything had seemed to fall into place.

 **Back in New Jersey:**

"Who's a cute girl, Elizabeth is a cute girl." Rachel said while smiling at her daughter who was wearing pink overalls.

Feeding Elizabeth was the hardest part as she was a very picky eater, Rachel would have to jump up and down and entertain then shovel the food into Elizabeth's mouth. It was all worth it though when she would laugh and giggle "Momma"

As Rachel played peekaboo and blocks with Elizabeth on the floor that night she was having the most fun in a long time. Her friends had encouraged her to get back into the dating game but she was just focused on her daughter and family right now. Besides she still had feelings for Ross.

"Look at the time Elizabeth, time for bedtime" she said while picking her up and taking her to her crib. She tucked Elizabeth in saying "sweet dreams" while kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

As she entered the kitchen she saw the bills piled up on the table $200 owed on the electric bill, $50 on the water, $1 500 on the Visa bill. She had been putting it off looking at them but quickly realized that she was falling. She grabbed a glass of water with the stress starting to overwhelm her she heard a knock at the door, curious she went over and opened it.

"Hey Rachel, it's Brad the salesmen from work, you know me what am I talking about" he said nervously with a laugh and a cough "Anyway I came here tonight to tell you something that has been on my mind for quite some time, Rachel I have a-a crush on you" he muttered and stumbled "I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"I know you are probably shocked right now but you are just so funny and make me smile every time I look at you, not to mention your personality and good looks" he said holding out a bouquet of flowers

"Oh. Thank you, I am really flattered Brad, um this is not the best time as I have my young daughter over. Maybe we can go out for lunch tomorrow?" she said in a trace with her heart fluttering

"Yeah that sounds great" Brad said grabbing her hand and shaking it "It's a date" with beads of nervous sweat pouring down his face. "Have a goodnight"

"You too, see you tomorrow" she smiled. As Rachel closed the door she could hear a whoop and holler as Brad turned on his car and roared down the street. She could not stop smiling with the worries of the bills far behind her, she was happy to go on a date for the first time since the divorce and finally start to move on.

 **End of Chapter, let me know what you think and feel free to PM me or review with your thoughts**


	15. Chapter 15: TOW Renewed Feelings

Rachel was looking forward to her date with Brad. She made sure to look her best that night -she really wanted to impress him, considering it was her first date since the divorce. They were going to a nice restaurant by the beach. She got into Corolla and headed on over to his house. Brad was standing outside in his tuxedo, his brown curly hair blowing in the wind, a smile showing through his mustache. He walked up to the car, got in, and off they went.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they sat down and ordered their food and drinks -Rachel with a dirty martini, and Brad with a Bud Light.

"So, Brad," Rachel asked, trying to get the conversation stared, "Other than working in the accounting department at work, what things do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to read the newspaper," He said shyly, still processing that he was on a date with Rachel, "And watch TV and go to the movies. I like playing tennis and golf, too, and lately I've been running to start getting more into shape,"

Rachel quizzed him further, becoming intrigued, "Tell me about your life story. Tell me about Brad. How did you end up in accounting?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I grew up on a farm just outside of Monroe, Wisconsin. My parents were dairy farmers, and they wanted me to be one when I grew up as well -as you can see, that didn't pan out. I liked it enough as a kid, but when I got older I knew it wasn't the life for me. I enjoyed business, and my father recommended going into accounting. After I graduated high school, I moved to Kansas to go to Missouri State in my accounting program. After I graduated and got my CPA, I worked in Wisconsin as an accountant for stores like Walmart. I wanted the city life, and moved to NYC and ended up at the first job offer, and eight years later I'm still here," He said, trying to catch his breath, "Sorry it's not the most exciting story.

"No, that's okay! You're too humble; I found it interesting! Tell me -have you ever been married?" She asked as she took a sip of her martini, her interest building.

"No, I've never been married. I have had lots of relationships that just burnt out. The longest relationship I've been in was with Sandra, which was only two years overall. My parents have been asking me 'when are you going to get married?' and I just tell them I'll get married when I'm ready. I mean, I know I'm thirty two, but I like to take things at my own pace," He said, throwing his hands up in a defensive position as he tried to get his point across, "Now. Your turn. What's your life story, Rachel Green?"

"Well, I grew up in a mansion in Long Island. I was sort of a daddy's girl, so to speak. I was engaged to an orthodontist -his name was Barry- but I ran out at the alter; I wasn't really in love with him. I ended up in NYC and moved into my best friend Monica's place. From there on out I worked as a waitress and started dating my ex-husband, Ross. We had an on and off again relationship for ten years before finally tying the knot. We were married for six years before our differences got the best of us and it ended in divorce around a year ago. I have four beautiful kids, and a great group of friends that you'll meet soon enough -well you know Pam, she's one," Rachel said, summing it up as quickly as possible, seeing no need in getting into the nitty-gritties of who was who wasn't on a break.

"I'm really glad we opened up with each other," Brad said, his voice filled with relief, "Most of my first dates like to be closed and reserved,"

The rest of the night went without a hitch, the pair of them getting to know more about one another and telling funny stories. Rachel was surprised to learn Brad had such a great sense of humor, considering that he was always the quiet one in meetings; in turn, Brad learned about the more relaxed side of Rachel who enjoyed playing practical jokes on people. They both agreed to get coffees after work the next day, and Rachel drove Brad back to his house.

"I don't I've had a better first date than this one," He smiled, planting a kiss on Rachel's cheek that made her blush and giggle with happiness.

"See you tomorrow at the office, Buck," She said, giving Brad a smile and a wave as she called him his nickname from high school (he'd had terrible buck teeth back then).

As she drove back to her house out in the suburbs, she couldn't wait to get back and call Monica to tell her how great her first date had gone. She felt the happiest she had in months and was glad be to be "back on the market"

As she opened her door and flopped on the couch, she knew that the night was the start of something special. She grabbed the phone and called Monica.

"Hey, Mon! I just had a great date with Brad. We're planning to go out tomorrow for dinner. He just made me feel so special and important, almost like I was the only woman left on the planet. It was probably the best first date one could ask for...like the time at the planetarium with Ross," She fell silent at the mention of the final word.

Monica rushed to fill the silence, "That's great, Rachel! I'm so happy that you had a good time and you know what? You deserve this after all that has happened. I want you to be happy and although this might not be The Guy, at least you're making the first step and putting yourself out there," She said through the other line.

The next few dates had gone just as good as the first one, with each of them growing more and more comfortable. Rachel decided that it was a great time to introduce Brad to her friends. She invited everyone out to her house in New Jersey, and they were going to have a little forth of July fireworks party.

As she busied herself with preparing the barbecue dinner out in the back, wearing her Worlds Best Cook apron while enjoying the beautiful summer sunshine and watching Elizabeth play in the yard, she heard the door bell. She quickly ran in to open it; Brad was there, standing on the doorstep with a bottle of wine.

"Hey Rachel; here's a bottle of wine from the grocery store, it's French or something – I'm not sure exactly," Brad said, planting a kiss on Rachel's forehead while giving her a hug, "I really like the apron. It looks good on you, and it tells the truth,"

"Thanks honey; just don't tell Monica that. I'm just going to put this in the fridge and go back outside to finish cooking. Come with me and see Elizabeth," Rachel said after directing him through the house, her arms pointing to the various rooms.

"Well, this is my backyard, and there's Elizabeth. She's just playing with her bricks; let's go see her," She said, waving at her little girl.

"Hi, Elizabeth!" Rachel cooed, "This is Mommy's friend, Brad. Can you tell him hello?"

"Hello!" Elizabeth managed to get out, although her words were a bit unclear.

"Hi," Brad said as he made a silly face and waved, trying to make the little girl laugh.

Rachel smiled at the thought of how great Elizabeth was doing; she was growing up just like any other child, and that warmed her heart, "Okay, you play with her, and I will finish up the burgers. The rest of the crew should be here soon," She said as she grabbed the spatula.

As Brad walked up to Elizabeth, she was smiling and as happy as could be. He smiled at her and picked her up in his arms while playing with her. Elizabeth giggled as he put her back down.

She's one happy child, Rach. You sure did a good job raising her," Brad said.

"Thanks, Brad. You always know what to say to make a lady happy," She said over the noise of screeching tires out front, "I think I hear a car pulling in. I'll get the door; can you watch the food?"

As she walked through the house for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, she opened the door. To her surprise, it was Ross and Julia with the kids.

"Hi, Rach," Ross said, "We brought over a cheese platter from France. It's all in the rage in the city these days,"

The rest of the group arrived with various foods: sandwiches from Joey and Hannah, chips and pop from Phoebe and Mike, and finally, Chandler and Monica bringing Mon's famous queso dip and quesadillas. As they sat down for dinner, they were all excited to get acquainted with each other again. As they tucked into their food, it almost felt like old times again.

"So, Pheebs," Rachel said, starting up the conversation, "How have things been in Florida?"

"They've been great; the kids are starting to get used to it. They really enjoy going to beach and playing in the sand and splashing. We're liking it too, right, Mike?"

"Yeah, I mean it's a short commute to work for us. We took the kids to Disney World for the first time, which we all really had fun with," Mike added on.

"Hey, we just went to Disney, too. We had a really good time up there," Ross said, smiling at Julia, "The kids really enjoyed it and me and Julia got some alone time as well,"

"The kids sure are having fun," Brad commented as they watched their kids splashing in the inflatable pool set up. He gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek, but she seemed distracted.

"Is everything alright, Rach? You seem a little out of it," He asked her.

"Oh, yeah...it's nothing; I was just daydreaming for a while there," She said while trying to look frazzled.

But in her mind, she was thinking about Ross and how happy he seemed now. Just look at him in his dinosaur t-shirt, laughing over there with Julia, she thought to herself. He seemed to have everything in order, and she was just a mess. In that moment she realized she still needed him, still wanted him. She snapped out of her trance, reminded herself that it was in the past and that she was with Brad now.

"Mon, how are you and Chandler doing?" She asked Monica, trying to distract herself and get her mind off Ross.

"Oh, it's great! The twins are really growing up; they're even going to overnight summer camp soon. Me and Chandler will finally be getting some alone time together. We were thinking about going to Cape Cod, Atlantic City, or maybe even Myrtle Beach. We're hoping to have nice and relaxing couple's getaway,"

"Yeah, it'll be especially nice since it's summer and I'm out of my winter hibernation," Chandler joked, "Joey, how are things going with you? How was the honeymoon?"

"The honeymoon was amazing. We went surfing, hiking by the volcanoes, and even went bungee jumping off the side of a cliff. Hannah was so scared, but she eventually went. I went first. We ate really good, too, at all the buffets. Italian and American restaurants. I don't think I've had so many canollis in my life," Joey said, biting into another quesadilla, "Hey Rach, how's it going with you and your new dude?"

"Well, we've only known each other for five months now. He's an accountant at my work and we met there. We're getting along pretty well," Rachel said with a smile, "Well, he's a Net's, Devil's, and Met's fan, so that might be an issue," she added with a laugh.

"That's okay; it's not a big deal. There are plenty of other things to talk about other than sports. For example, I was reading the newspaper today and they had an article about new dinosaur bones found in the wilderness of the Canadian badlands of Alberta," Ross started talking and continued to ramble on, "I mean, it's one of the biggest findings in generations! I'm going to lead a team up there over the next few months. We're hoping to find a new species of tyrannosaurus,"

"That's really great, Ross. I'm so proud of you honey," Julia said while hugging his arm to show her support, "But when you get back, we're going to Fiji -just you and me,"

"Yeah, about that...I know it's not the best time to ask, Rach, but we were wondering if you could watch the kids over the winter holidays when we go to Fiji?" Ross asked.

"Oh...yeah...sure! I mean, we would love to," Rachel said, surprised.

"Yeah, it would be a great idea. I can get to know the kids more. It'll be like our own little family," Brad remarked, wrapping an arm around Rachel. Rachel quickly pushed it off.

"I just need to go to the washroom, excuse me for a minute," Rachel said while running inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Chandler asked.

"She sure ran in there quickly...maybe she had a raw piece of meat. I'm going to go check on her," Brad said, excusing himself.

He's going to Fiji with his girlfriend. FIJI! He's going to propose! I need to tell him how I feel before it's too late. If I don't, then he's lost forever. I still love him. I miss having him by my side and fulfilling his Star Wars fantasies. Oh God...what am I going to do? I can't do it today, because everyone is here. These thoughts were rushing through her head just as Brad walked through the kitchen to see her.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay? You're not getting food poisoning, are you?" Brad asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy; I promise everything's okay," She pleaded with him, trying to convince him and herself that it was all fine, "You know, I have an idea. Why don't we go on vacation together? Just you and me?" she asked, raising her arms up in a eureka moment.

"Sure! I have a cabin up in Vermont; we could go skiing there, or hiking in the summer. What were you thinking?" He said, wondering what had brought Rachel on to wanting to go on a vacation.

"Um, yeah, that might be a good idea. I was thinking more of maybe, I don't know, somewhere warm? I mean, Vermont would be perfect in the winter, but it's summer now and it would be nice to go some place warm," She said, her a tone a little more stubborn than she intended.

"Yeah, we could do that, Rach. I think whatever you choose would be a good idea. I think if we were to go somewhere sunny we could go to California; my parents go there in the winter after Christmas. I was thinking we could go to Wisconsin to visit them for Christmas then go with them to California. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I mean, you've met my parents, but I haven't met your parents and this would be a good time to meet them. By them it'll be around our 5-month anniversary," She said with a smile, trying to appease him but knowing in her heart that it wouldn't last that long.

"Sounds good! I'll call my parents later tonight. Come on, let's go back and talk to everyone before they go. It's been a great day; let's end it strong," He said, taking her by the hand and walking her out to say goodbye.

"Hey, Rachel. Are you feeling better?" Ross asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thanks for asking. I'm going to start cleaning up -let me know before you leave," She said, rushing to clean up the mess and avoid the awkward silence that would have otherwise happened.

Phoebe walked over to talk to her for a while

"So, Pheebs. Why do you think Ross is going to Fiji? It seems so exotic and expensive," She commented, somewhat knowing the answer but not wanting to say it out loud.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Phoebe then continued in a hushed tone so no one else could hear them, "Ross is proposing to Julia in Fiji! I know this is like the fifth marriage for Ross, but I'm happy for him every time he proposes!" She said, barely able to contain her excitement.

Rachel's heart sank at her worst fears coming true. She put on a fake smile -something she was all too good at these days- and excused herself to back inside.

As she began cleaning up the mess inside, Rachel was trying to distract her mind from the various thoughts that were running through it. At the dinner, her mind was constantly running through the flashbacks of her and Ross and all the good times that they had together. All the fun in Vegas. Giving birth to Emma. Her emotions were running wild, and she missed it all...missed him. Her heart thumped when he waved goodbye to her, and she waved back as he got into his car and pulled out. She knew that she needed to tell him how she felt before he left for Alberta and then Fiji. She decided she would tell him when she picked up the kids...

Before it was too late.

End of Chapter

Authors Note: I hope I have addressed most of your concerns with the story, I would once again like to thank my amazing Beta reader AwkwardFudgeball for all their work


	16. Chapter 16: Rekindled Feelings

Rachel's POV

She was frazzled, trying to get the kids together and packed up to head over to their father's house. She was quickly moving around from room to room, picking up toys, toothbrushes and teddy bears and throwing them into the kids' bags, all while having lots on her mind. Ross...she was still in love with him. She had made up her mind, though, that she was going to tell him her feelings after she dropped the kids off at his house. Maybe take him for a cup of coffee at Central Perk. She herded the kids into the car and they were on their way.

Ross's POV

He was packing up to go to Alberta with him paleontology team. They were looking to find a new species of dinosaur. He was also looking forward to going to Fiji, where he was going to propose to Julia. He knew that this was going to be his fifth proposal, but even so...it was going to be special. It was going to be under the stars and on a tropical beach far away. It almost seemed like a fairy-tale. He heard the knock on the door and went over to open it. He saw his ex-wife, and his adorable kids. He smiled as they ran up to hug him. They squealed with laughter and he picked them up and spun them around.

"Hey Ross, before I go, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee? Or lunch?" Rachel asked him with a sense of importance, "Would it be okay if we left the kids here with Julia?"

"I'm pretty busy here, packing up, but I guess I can leave for a few hours. It would be nice to get out the house. Just let me go tell Julia before we head out, okay?" Ross said while grabbing his wallet and jacket.

Rachel's POV:

She was terrified of telling him on the inside, but on the outside, she kept a cool, calm, and collected demeanor. As they were driving to the subway station that would take them downtown, her hands seemed to be gripping the wheel more than usual and Ross took notice.

"Rach, you seem tense. Is everything okay? It's not like it's a snowstorm out here," he teased her, as it was a bright and sunny typical fall afternoon.

"Oh no, I'm fine, Ross. Just giving my hands a workout, that's all," she teased back, trying to calm him down and her own nerves as well.

A few hours had passed and they were now walking into Central Perk. Once they got to the subway station, she was able to take her mind off of what was going to be happening by distracting herself with small talk with Ross and intermittently reading her book.

As they walked into Central Perk, she started to feel pale a bit dizzy, but she tried her best to hide it. As they got their usual coffee and said hi to Gunther, who was in the loop about everything (it made sense since he probably heard most of the gossip), they finally, after what seemed like an eternity, sat down.

"So. What brought us into the city?" Ross asked, confused as to why they drove all this way.

"Well, there's been something on my mind. Well, multiple things," Rachel started, but then took a few seconds to find the right words, "There's something I've been feeling lately, Ross. Whenever I look at you, I yearn for our past together. What we had was something amazing, even if there were a few bumps along the road. You complete me, and I felt the happiest I ever had with you. Not to mention what we had physically was good as well. The long and short of it, Ross, is that I'm falling in love with you all over again," Rachel said with a sparkle in her eyes. She almost seemed as if she were in some sort of trance or daze.

Ross's POV:

"I'm falling in love with you all over again," kept running through his head. He was left stunned and speechless for a while, trying to sort out his feelings and figure out what to say back. He smiled at her, trying to buy some time.

"Uh, wow, Rach. I mean, I had no idea that you felt this way again," Ross said, bewildered as his hands shook with shock, "Look, Rachel, I'm going to be completely honest with you. What we had was amazing overall, but I've moved on. I'm with Julia now, and I don't know if you're aware, but I'm going to propose to her in Fiji. I just don't have that spark with you anymore, but I do have that spark with Julia. I don't want to hurt you or your feelings, Rachel, but I'm not going to lie. I'm sorry. I better get going. I'll take a cab back to my house and I'll drop the kids off on Sunday," He said. When he got up, he touched Rachel's head, trying not to make her sadder than she already was as tears streamed down her face. His heart melted, and he felt guilty. He turned and walked out of Central Perk, and he knew by the look on her face, that she was completely crushed.

Rachel's POV:

She took a sip of her coffee, hands trembling as tears streamed down her face and her nose sniffled. She tried to make sense of it all. She knew that, in one sense, it all made sense. He had moved on. But, in another way, it made no sense. How could Ross Geller say no to Rachel Green? The woman he admired for all those years? She walked out of Central Perk in a daze, going to get some fresh air. Her mind thought of one positive thing:

At least I didn't break up with Brad. I still have him, and I can settle for him.

Ross's POV:

He was in complete shock when walking outside of Central Perk and took one quick glance at Rachel. She still loves me? He couldn't believe those words had come out of Rachel's mouth. He thought she had moved on, and found a good man in Brad. Ross's mind was still racing with his thoughts. He looked like he was in a trance, walking through the streets to his apartment. He fought to keep it cool so Julia wouldn't notice anything.

"Hi, honey! How's it going?" Julia shouted from the kitchen, the steam of smells of her spinach ravioli filling the room. Ross was still in a daze.

"I'm good. You'll never guess who I saw inside of Central Perk. Rachel was there -I guess she just got off work. It was nice seeing her, and she told us to have a good time in Fiji. I'm going to go get changed," He said in a child-like voice, a somewhat fearful tone, trying to not spill the beans of what Rachel told him to Julia. He didn't know what to think in terms of his emotions; it was better if he was alone at the moment.

"Okay, Ross," Julia said, smiling as she mixed the sauce, "That's nice she was think of us. Dinner's almost ready, so hurry up. We have to get up earlier than usual for the flight,"

Rachel's POV:

She knew that it was over, officially, at that point. Ross had moved on and their relationship was now in the dreaded...friend zone. She knew in that moment that she needed to move on as well. She decided instead of feeling sorry for herself, she was going to put herself back out there. She was still technically dating Brad. They still talked, but it had been a while since they had gone on a date or did something romanti. She was going to plan a ladies' night out in the town and go to a bar. She decided to invite Monica and Phoebe as well as some work colleagues.

Once she had arrived in her apartment, she picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number.

"Hi, Rachel!" Monica said cheerfully, "You're probably wondering why I knew it was you that called? Well, I got this new thing called called ID! Anyway, how's it going?"

"Monica, I think you're going to need to sit down for this," Rachel said in a sorrowful tone. She knew it was best to fudge some of the facts so she didn't sound so desperate. "Today, I rant into Ross at Central Perk and as you know, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I told him how I felt, and that I still loved him and he...he rejected me," Her tone was getting more and more desperate with each passing word.

"Anyway, Mon, I've decided that I'm completely done with Ross, even if he wants to stay friends. -too bad. I'm going to completely cut him out of my life. I'm moving on, and I'm going to a bar tonight if you and Phoebe want to join,"

To say that Monica was surprised would be an understatement, "Rachel, you're not thinking clearly. Ross cares about you deeply, and I think that you should give him a chance to explain himself before you decide to toss him out of your life. I'm sure he was just as surprised as I am when you told him you still love him. You know Ross; sometimes it takes a while for him to digest and process big and important information," Monica said in a calm and soothing voice, trying to bring down Rachel's heated emotions at that moment, "What about Brad?"

"Monica, Brad and I have talked recently but we haven't been on a date or done anything even remotely romantic in ages -I mean, it's been three months! We've grown apart and we're not compatible with each other. He likes to drink a lot with his buddies, and I'm just not in that crowd. I mean, we're technically still boyfriend-girlfriend at this point, but it's pretty much over. I'm probably going to break up with him soon," Rachel said, frustrated, "I'm thirty-seven years old. I have four kids, and I can't even hold a man!"

"Rachel, let me call Ross and see what he says. I can be the messenger between you two if you like. Just give me an hour or two since I'm with Chandler right now, okay?" Monica said, panting as she ran up a hill.

"You're not going to beat me this time, Geller!" Chandler could be heard in the background as the call was cut off by bad reception. Rachel sighed, but hoped that Monica could get down to the bottom of Ross's strange behavior that afternoon.

Ross' POV:

"Ross! The phone's for you," Julia said, entering Ross's bedroom, "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too well,"

"I'm fine," Ross smiled, "Just a bit warm,"

"Okay, good to hear. It's your sister on the line. Dinner's ready once you're done," Julia said, smiling back as she left.

"Monica," Ross said, "What's up?"

"Ross, Rachel told me about what happened today at Central Perk. She was upset at the way you just walked out on her, but I think it's also just her emotions playing around. Anyway, Ross, I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're doing okay, and to wish you well on your trip to Fiji with Julia,"

"Mon...I...I still..." Ross stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

"What is it?" Monica teased.

"I..." Ross said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I still love Rachel,"


	17. Chapter 17

Ross's POV:

Ross could not believe he just said that. He looked quickly around the room, hushing the phone to make sure no one else heard him. He was confused and didn't know what to think. He could not make up his mind; it seemed like he was in love with both women. Ross decided that Monica would know what to do about this situation.

After dinner, which he thought was delicious, Ross dialed his sister to let her know his feelings.

"Hi, Mon. It's Ross. How's it going?" Ross asked, listening to Chandler yelling at the TV in the background (the annual thanksgiving football game was on).

"It's good, Ross. But I don't have much time to talk; tonight's turkey is almost done, and then we're having you guys over tomorrow night before you go to Fi -are you still going?" Monica asked, alluding to their previous phone call.

"Yeah, we're still going to Fiji. We didn't spent ten grand for nothing," Ross sighed, finally getting to the real reason behind his call.

"Remember when I told you I was still in love with Rachel?" he said in a hushed tone, so only Monica could hear him, "Well, turns out my heart is split in two. I love both of them...I don't know what to do, Mon!" his hushed tone grew harsh in desperation and agony as his heart and mind tried to push through a difficult decision.

"Well, Ross, I'm going to tell you to follow your heart and see what it decides. I can't make the decision for you. You're a grown man now," she said in an exasperated tone, trying to invoke a quicker conclusion from Ross.

"Monica, I have no idea," Ross said, throwing his free arm in the air in frustration, "I guess the only thing I can do is sleep on it. I'll have to make a decision tomorrow at dinner,"

"Okay, Ross. I hope you can figure it out by tomorrow. I don't want the dinner to be the Rossatron show agai -I'm really sorry Ross, I have to go, the turkey's done and Chandler's work friends are here. Follow your heart!" Monica added frantically over the ringing over. There was a click as the line went dead.

Ross was more confused then ever.

Rachel's POV:

It was just another day in bumper to bumper traffic heading westbound on the I-78 Phillipsburg Newark expressway heading into Plainfield. Rachel was looking forward to the upcoming Thanksgiving weekend. It had been a long week with work, and she was looking forward to having the embrace of her kids the next few days. She was also looking forward to Monica's thanksgiving dinner, which of course was always delicious.

When she finally pulled up to the house, she was surprised to see another car parked in the driver. As she got out, grabbed her purse, and shut the door, she realized who the car belonged to -it was Ross's. She walked into the house, and it was completely silent. She walked around and around and could not find anyone. Her eyes landed on an envelope perched on the kitchen counter. A sense of fear and dread entered into Rachel's thoughts as she walked over to it.

Dear Rachel,

I arrived here and noticed that you hadn't yet, and I'm a bit distraught right now and I'm not sure what to think anymore.

I'm still in love you, Rachel. You're the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met, and ever will meet. The problem is that I'm still in love with Julia. You probably didn't know this, but I was going to propose to her in Fiji. I took the kids to the Allegheny National Forest to go camping and get my mind off of everything. I'm not sure I'll be back in time for Thanksgiving dinner.

Sincerely,

Ross

She didn't know what to think. Her emotions were all over the place. She was tired, and had just gotten home from work and now this? At first she was shocked, then scared, and then angry that he would just take the kids from her without her consent. She angrily dialed his cell. There was no answer, so she left a voicemail. She hastily popped her frozen dinner in the microwave and ate with the same haste before rushing out to her car to go to Pennsylvania. She was not expecting this to be her weekend.

The rain started to pour as Rachel made the six hour trek into Pennsylvania, and she wondered how she got herself into this mess in the first place. She felt so betrayed by Ross. How could be so careless?

The next few hours flew by in a blur as she sped down the interstate. Before she knew it, she was already at the National Forest. She pulled into the campsite entrance and ran into the park office, not caring that her high heels were getting muddy and she was soaked from the rain.

Her eyes met with a handsome park rangers', who saw how stressed out (with an almost rabid appearance) she looked..

"Hi, ma'am. How can I help you today?" he said in a professional tone, trying to hide his judgement about this woman.

"Hi," Rachel said, exasperated, barely able to catch her breath, "Have any guests by the name of Ross Geller checked in here?"

"Let me check our reservation system. Just give me a few moments," he said, pulling up the files, "May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"Yes, he did check in he is at campsite 522, may I ask why you are looking for him?"

"Well, I'm his ex-wife and he took my kids without telling me but he left a note saying that he came here,"

"He's in campsite five-two-two," the man said, "Here, take a card in case you need anything. Don't hesitate -I'm here for the night shift,"

She thanked him as she went back out into the rain, cursing herself for not bringing as umbrella as she sped down the gravel dirt road. Upon getting there, she was surprised at what she saw: Ross, with the kids, having a campfire. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

There was an RV parked out from, and at that moment its headlights shone on her, and Ross and her kids all turned to look at her. Ross's face drained of all blood; he looked Irish pale.

Rachel + Ross's POV:

Ross hadn't expected Rachel to show up tonight; he grew very nervous, considering the suddenness and rashness of his decision. He braced himself for her wrath.

She hopped out of the car, and he was shocked at her appearance...her hair was every which way, her high heels were covered in mud, and she looked exhausted, to say the least. She must have driven right when she found out.

"Ross, what is going on?!" She demanded, bewildered, as she waved her hands in the direction of the campsite.

"Rachel, this is going to be a long, long explanation. I was going to take the kids on a road trip. I already took time off, and we were going to drive across the country. I thought it would be fun, and I would get to spend time with the kids,"

"Are you insane, Ross? What about your trip to Fiji, or Thanksgiving dinner? Heck, what about the kids being in school? And don't even tell me that you were going to homeschool them!" Her anger was rising, and her voice was condescending.

"Well, I was going to homeschool them. In fact, they probably would've gotten a better education than the New York City school systems could ever provide," He shot bad, trying to sound convincing.

"Well this is the last straw, Ross. I'm applying for sole custody of the kids on Tuesday. I'm at my wits end with you and your wacky ideas," she said, knowing that her emotions lacked rationality and were driving her words. It had been a long day.

"You are not doing that! They're just as much my kids as they are yours!" he wagged his finger at her in an attempt to get his point across.

"Look. You're returning the RV, and I'm going to the bathroom. And when I get back, I'm taking the kids home!" she stormed off in tears, knowing that this was it, that she was finally going to cut herself out of this toxic relationship that was well past its expiration date.

Ross knew what had to be done. Knowing that he was not in the best state mentally, and that spending time with his kids was good for him, he decided to pack up the RV with the kids and drive off. Besides, not all heroes wear capes!

When Rachel got back to the campsite, the RV was gone with no sign of Ross or the kids. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Rachel Green, and my ex-husband abducted my kids! I'm currently at Alleghany National Forest, and its also where I last saw him. I need the police, now! Who knows where he went?!" Rachel said hysterically as she started hyperventilating.

"Miss, it's going to be okay. The police are on their way, Rachel. Your kids will be found, safe and sound,"

Although Rachel was not so sure but little did she know that it was all part of Ross's plan to win her back…


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel's POV:**

She could not believe that this was happening and started to pace around and reached for her cell phone to call Monica. "Hey Monica, looks like the Rossatron has decided to throw at wrench in the thanksgiving plans after all!" she said in an almost bemused but tone

"What did he do this time Rachel? Did he organize the Geller Cup or something?" Monica said thinking it was something fun while chandler could be heard whooping in excitement at the Geller Cup mention as he always found them fun

"No, I wish it was that though, I am actually in Pennsylvania at Allegany National Forest campgrounds, it's a long story. So, I got home from work today and there was a note left on a table in the kitchen. He decided to take a break and take the kids without my permission to Allegany National Forest for a camping trip so I drove out here tonight thinking that maybe I could join them but then I got angry during the drive that he just took them with out my permission. When I get here I am exhausted, muddy and soaked so when I see him I end of taking out my frustration out on him and saying that I was going to take full custody of the kids and stuff. I regret saying that because you know how he took it… I went to get some air in the washroom and when I got back he had left. I don't know where he went and I called the cops on him. Oh god Monica what a mess" she cried for what seemed like the tenth time today and was worried for her kids more then anything.

It took Monica on the other end of the line a few minutes to digest everything that she had just heard and knowing Ross had told her she had to tread a fine line not knowing that Rachel knew. "Okay Rachel the first thing is not to overreact too much he is probably having a mental breakdown and wants to spend time with the kids since he enjoys that. Since you have already called the cops maybe call them back letting them know that you overacted. I don't know where he went either but I am sure it is going to be okay" Monica tried to reassure her "Why don't you still come over for Thanksgiving"

"Yeah that might be good, I think Thanksgiving dinner would be great to get my mind off the worries, I know the kids are in good hands with Ross" she knew it was for the best and the kids would like spending time with their dad. She forgot to tell Monica about the part of Ross saying that she still loved her, she knew that there was a part of her heart that still yearned and ached for Ross aka she still loved him too.

As soon as she had ended the call with Monica her phone started ringing again and it was Julia, Ross's soon to be fiancé who however nice to Rachel, Rachel didn't like it must be jealousy that she didn't want to admit. Rachel reluctantly answered the phone trying to be pleasant

"Hi, Rachel its Julia, I was just calling because I was wondering if you knew where Ross was because we are leaving for Fiji tomorrow morning and he is no where to be seen, we still need to last minute packing and get our passports all together, sorry to sound worried but its already 11pm" Julia's voice was shaking almost due to her nervousness

Rachel ended up telling her the whole story which left her surprised and worried even more

"I tried calling his cell phone but he does not pick up and his voicemail is full, Am I supposed to go to Fiji by myself?" Julia questioned. "Why would Ross do this to me and your kids?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, he did say in the note that he wanted to get his mind off of things so maybe he thought that getting outside with the kids would be fun" she tried to sound optimistic to not worry Julia. "Maybe he just took the night and will probably be back in time to go to Fiji" and with that they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Now where could Ross be? She thought as she got back into her car to make the trek back to New Jersey...

 **Ross POV:**

He knew that this was one of the crazier things that he had done and that he was being irrational but he knew that spending time with the kids would be a great way to stress relief and get bonding time as well. The kids did not even know their Mom was there as they went as a group to get some firewood which was a 20 minute walk each way so they got back when Rachel was in the washroom. Ross said that the park was full and they needed to move as an excuse to leave quickly. They also thought that there Mom was okay with the road trip like he told them she was.

"Dad where are we going and are we almost there yet? I am tired" Emma asked barely able to keep her eyes open and she was now 7 so she was questioning things more but also seemed to be enjoying the adventure.

"Well honey we are just pulling into Erie Pennsylvania and we will spend a few days here" as they drove past the sign welcoming into the city.

They got everything unpacked for the second time that night at the new campsite along the lake Erie shores even though it was 1 am then they finally went to sleep.

When he woke up it was bright nice sunny day outside with the birds chirping and the clam waters of Lake Erie crashing off the shoreline. He thought today would be a good day to go canoeing with the kids as the waters were not too rough. As he then decided to make a egg and sausage breakfast he knew that today was going to be a good day.

"What a nice family you have" their campground neighbour said. "It certainly is the best time to camp before winter sets in. My name is Greg" the man said introducing himself. He was a military veteran from Vietnam who was from Columbus who was visiting his relatives in Pittsburgh the next day. He seemed friendly enough Ross thought and invited him to breakfast.

"Guys this is our neighbour Greg say hi guys" he said to his kids, being the kids, they were they were all polite and said hi back. The rest of the meal went without a hiccup with each learning about each other lives and so forth and they went about their days.

The rest of day Ross enjoyed as it was pleasant and peaceful, the kids enjoyed canoeing for the first time and fishing since they were from the city and did not get to enjoy these outdoor activities as much. Once they got back to the campsite and packed up again to hit the road the next day. That night Ross called Julia to let her know that everything was ok and that Rachel indeed did agree to this. Fortunately she took it well, they would be going to Fiji in a week and a half as he had free date moveable policy and the next available one was in that time. He had this planned out months before though…

There was something that kept him on edge and he told it to no one not the kids, his girlfriend or even family such as Monica or his parents about why he took this trip. He then quickly went back to the trunk after the kids were sleeping to check that everything he needed was still there and it was locked with a special lock he had made. When he opened the side compartment he smiled. The dinosaur bones were still there! "Perfect!"

He knew that taking the kids on a camping trip would be a perfect distraction/cover for him. He was meeting a black-market trader off the Miami coast later in the week. The bones belonged to the museum but Ross had taken them in order to get some money. The reason was that these bones were worth $1 million. He needed this money has his debt had secretly exploded with student loans being the most and this Fiji trip was not cheap. Overall, he had $900 000 in various debt from mortgage to auto to credit card. This deal well totally morally wrong was what he needed to do to keep his life from going into free fall. He did really love Rachel still either way but hoped that part would buy him some time, he could then move to and stay in Fiji with Julia cutting contact forever with his old life or return to New York with Rachel, he still didn't know who he loved…

 **Rachel POV:**

The last few days had been a whirlwind after thanksgiving and she was getting a bit antsy since she kept trying to call Ross but could not get through it was like he had blocked her number or something. She tried to go about her normal routine and continue to go to work to put on a brave face and get her mind off where her kids could be. As she was going on her break at work her cell phone rang with the dinosaur museum. "That's strange" she thought to her self as picked up

"Hi is this Miss Rachel Green we are speaking to?" the voice on the other end sounded assertive and commanding.

"Yes, this is how can I help you?" she asked puzzled

"Have you heard from your ex-husband Ross Geller recently and where you last saw him?"

"No, I have not, I last talked to him say a week ago in Pennsylvania" she said trying to recall the exact date, it was sort of a blurry memory.

"Okay thanks ma'am. We have Mr. Geller as a suspect in the theft of very rare dinosaur bones worth $1 million dollars, this feels like a coordinated effort spanning serval years, if there is any other information you can provide us you know where to reach us. Thank you and have a good day" the man slammed down the phone

If it is him that stole the bones than that explains why Ross had been acting strange and void these past few to five years almost like she barely existed… she then realized that it might be him because she remembered seeing a strange lock on the RV. Then she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her baggy eyes betrayed her true feelings of stress then her hands started shaking "My kids are with him" she then tried to deny that it was Ross saying that there was no way that Ross would do something like that. She went out about her day then got a phone call on the way home

"Hi Mrs Rachel Green, this is northwest bank calling, I am calling to let you know that an account has been set up in your and Geller's names with all debt outstanding to be $900 000 with auto and credit card debt mostly financed through . This loan is going to be due within the next year and we have not head back about a payment plan. We at northwest bank are here to help you but we need to arrange a meeting and Mr. Geller was not picking up and this was the alternative phone number." the woman on the other line was polite and courteous.

When Rachel heard this, she had to pull off the highway in order to catch her breath. She started getting sweaty again and was having a panic attack.

"Excuse me and Mr. Geller are no married, when was this account created?" she said in disbelief

"It was created a few years ago and I am sorry to hear that you are no longer married but this is a joint account with your signature on it so you also bare responsibility." The women sounded empathetic

She then remembered that she did sign something during the divorce filing about them combining their emergency funds into one account with northwest bank, was it? This account and funds were to help pay for legal costs but it sounded like Ross had used it to mortgage his $1.5 million-dollar new apartment and go on a spending spree without her even knowing it. She then agreed to arrange a meeting, after that all she remembered was getting out of the car throwing up and passing out.

The next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital bed with Monica and Chandler by her side.

"Rachel thank goodness you are okay, we were so worried about you all we heard at first was that you were passed out in vomit on the side of the road" Monica said and gave her a quick and gentle hug.

The memories started flooding back from the day before and she got a throbbing headache with her hair in her eyes she moved it to get a better view of the room. She put her head back to get some relief from the pain.

"Thanks Monica, it's a long story and I will tell you guys in a second" before she could finish her sentence Chandler jumped in

"Also, Rachel I am happy you are doing well, I drove your car back to the hospital so it is underground. We picked up your mail and there was a letter from Northwest bank saying you owe $900 000?!" Chandler made a shocked face as he spoke to get the point across.

"Chandler not know, she just woke up" Monica berated Chandler and gave him a playful push.

"No, its okay Monica I already know about it" her face looked expressionless and she felt like she was in a trance or living in a very bad nightmare that would never end. She then told them the whole story from the museum calling her in the morning to the bank women in the afternoon.

It's like he is leading a whole double life that we never knew about… like James Bond!" Chandler made a double 007 pose to try and lighten the mood.

"Wow Rachel I have no idea what to say, my brother was always so open and honest I would have never expected him to do this. Now this is only accusations about the dinosaur bones and everyone knows its expensive to live in NYC these days not surprising he is in debt" she was acting in denial and trying to shift the blame of her brother's actions because she could not believe it. "I am sure everything will turn out fine and your kids are probably enjoying the road trip, Ross was always a great dad" she said while stroking Rachel's hair trying to relax her. Monica after all thought that Ross still loved Rachel…

Rachel then dozed off to sleep.

 _ **BREKAING CNN NEWS**_ : "A local NYC man who worked at the local museum in the paleontology (dinosaur) department is wanted with child abduction and grand theft of museum property worth more then $1 million. Dr. Ross Geller was last seen at Pennsylvania's Allegany National Forest. It is thought that he is in an RV with his children and will be heading down the coast to Miami to sell these rare bones to the black market. The Federal Bureau of investigation (FBI) is sending out their top agents and working with local enforcement along the coast to track down Dr. Geller before he sells the bones. More on this story at 6pm national news." While video was played on the screen of video footage of Ross stealing the bones late at night

 **Ross POV:**

As he was walking out of the gas station after paying the bill he saw his face on the national TV and decided to make a run for the RV. He jumped in turned on the gas and hit the pedal to the medal hoping that no one had seen him. He went onto the next highway exit heading southbound and did not look back as he sped down the expressway. He had then passed down the expressway.

His hands were shaking and he was trying to make his sure that his kids did not see his nervousness considering he was very worried. He was not sure how this deal would go down and was getting more worried about it by the day. He knew that he had to keep his kids safe, since they meant the world to him. They pulled into Myrtle Beach for the night and enjoyed the night on the boardwalk getting ice cream and playing on the beach.

The next afternoon as he was driving with 2 more days left to go he noticed a cop car behind him at the gas station while he was pumping gas. He got back in thinking he was in the clear but he was wrong..

"Attention all south Carolina state troopers, this is officer Keaton from the myrtle beach branch, please alert that we have a 10-66 suspicious person Dr Ross Geller. He is in a beige RV and I have taken his licence plate down. His licence plate is NY5 R4E. Roger out I am going to engage and relay to the FBI" the office said as he hopped in his car and followed Ross until he got onto the interstate and then turned on his lights and sped on to try and catch Ross.

"Daddy are you not going to pull over for the police cars?" Emma asked wondering why her dad was still speeding.

Ross had not even noticed and saw that there were now 5 police cars behind him. "I am just driving Emma, don't be a backseat driver" he teased her.

Then his phone rang and for the first time in days he picked it up

"Hi Mr Geller, this is officer Keaton from the South Carolina state troopers, I am advising you to pull over now sir and we can settle this is a civil fashion. If you refuse to pull over then we have a helicopter over head that is going to be following you sir and we will use all efforts to pull you over"

"Sir I am not doing anything wrong, I am just on a family road trip with my kids down to Florida for Thanksgiving" he practically yelled at the officer trying to reinforce himself.

He knew he was in for a chase when he saw a roadblock up ahead and pulled into the off roads and drove into the woods, about 10km there was a loud bang and the RV rolled to a stop. Not knowing any better he hopped out and told the kids to stay inside. The police helicopter was flying overhead as FBI and State troopers were right in front of him in their squad cars with their guns drawn on him. He knew he was in for a rough couple of hours.

"Sir stand down, you are under arrest for grand theft and child abduction. You have the right to remain silent and everything you say will be used against you in the court of law" an officer was heard shouting through the microphone.

"I am not standing down; my kids are in the RV! I did nothing wrong and you cant prove it" he was trying everything.

It was going to be a standoff then so be it…

 **Rachel POV:**

She had been notified that they found Ross and her kids and was picked up by the FBI to drive down. The agent was kind and kept her updated, his name was Brad.

"Mrs. Green the kids are safe and sound but there seems to be a complication. There is a standoff with your ex- husband in the forests of South Carolina. We have him cornered in but he refuses to give in, maybe you can convince him when we get there" Brad smiled at her trying to win her over to his idea

Rachel looked like she had seen better days, she had a tired frazzled look on her face that showed she had gotten no sleep over the past few days and the stress of not knowing what was going on was getting to her. She had to miss the thanksgiving dinner for this but she played along

"Yeah I'll try to see if I can talk to him and talk some sense into him." She said looking out the window still in shock that this was happening.

The next few hours were a blur as they got off the plane and rushed to the standoff zone. When they arrived at the scene she was shocked at the severity of the situation with multiple cruisers and FBI trucks. She stepped out and faced Ross for the first time.

"Ross, please for the sake of our kids stand down. I don't want to imagine what is going on in your head right now but you need to stop this now. I know everything including the $900 000 debt" She pleaded

"Rachel, I don't care I am leaving one way or the other with my ticket to freedom and no one is stopping me. Heck if I don't come back to America then guess who the debt falls onto now? YOU! You get to pay it off an I'll be far away laughing." he sounded delirious and delusional. He seemed like he had lost his mind or something, but Ross also knew that Rachel was facing lots of pressure as well. "The only way I am leaving is with $1 million!"

"Ross, I still love you, maybe we can work something out if you cooperate and we can live our lives normally again" she looked pained as she let her emotions pour out

"Okay Rachel come here then and let me give you a hug, I love you too" Ross smiled at her as his mind clicked. He felt embarrassed and foolish during this endeavor. He loved Rachel, always had and always will. He knew he had made some mistakes and had regrets in life, but he was glad that it took this stunt to for her to see how much she missed him, the kids and their family. He started crying as Rachel ran up to him and they embraced for one long kiss. Her face was cold and wet from the tears falling but she had the biggest smile. His heart melted at the sight it had been such a long time since they had meaningful connection or embrace that it brought butterflies at the pit of his stomach. He felt bad at what was about to happen, but the gears had been set into motion now and he had no choice in the matter. Now he needed to get his wife on board with or without her approval.

"Ross I got off the plane, and you didn't run away, we keep being pushed together even as we try to drag apart, maybe it's the universe trying to tell us something" she giggled thinking of the bizarre journey that she had been dragged along.

All the sudden there was a massive explosion just north of their location, the officers bewildered left one colleague to guard the bones as they ran to investigate what was going on, little did they know that it was Ross's plan all along. With the officer distracted he lunged and put his full force of his fist into the officer knocking him out. Rachel stood stunned as Ross snatched the bones and grabbed her arm and began running to the beach with the kids following them.

"What's the hell is going on Ross, this is a weird way of showing love?!" she demanded while trying to lose grip of his hand, but he had an almost death grip

"Look Rach I do love you, I'll explain later we got to get out of here Francisco" as he threw the bag of bones onto a boat with Francisco starting the boat, they all hopped on as the boat sped away into the Atlantic Ocean

 **Authors note: This is the end of the chapter and sorry for not updating in awhile, let me know what you think and don't forget to rate and review! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like the new direction. I know it is not really realistic but hey it's fanfic so why not"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel POV:**

Her heartbeat was pounding as her hair blew around in the wind, trying to catch her breath breathing the heavy salt air of the ocean. She was still trying to process what was happening, she had not said a thing since they left the shore. Her kids looked healthy and happy which was one less Her mind was numb. Ross was looking at her with concern and a look of guilt. She finally decided to speak up

"Ross you have to tell me what is going on, what is going on?" her voice became hysterical as she realized the gravity of the situation and what was going on

"Rachel it's a long story but since you are here now then it I think it is only fair you understand the full story, look promise me you won't freak out" he pleaded with her, she gave a look of understand albeit forced understanding as she was on a boat just off the coast of Miami, its not like she could go anywhere.

 **Ross POV:**

He had been planning it for years. It had started off as a way to pay off his increasing debts, in the deepest darkest corners of the internet he had stumbled across a gentleman who wanted to buy the rare dinosaur bones that the museum had in it's collection for $1,000,000. The reason that the gentleman wanted to buy the bones is that he was from Afghanistan and he believed that the bones belonged rightly to his nation not in America. Ross being a senior paleontologist had easy access to the bones and getting them was the easiest part with his access keys and lack of internal security. The gentleman lived in the UK so Ross devised a plan that would see him meet up off the coast of Miami where Francisco would be the middleman delivering the bones to the UK. The plan had to change though due to the police chase in the state of Florida hence they were now on their way to the UK.

He was doing this for his family and the only way to get Rachel and the kids to go was by the wild goose chase that had just happened. He also felt that the bones belonged to Afghanistan after doing research that showed the bones were extorted in the 1940s by American businessman trying to make a deal for oil. They were then shipped across the Atlantic where over a course of decades changed hands and were donated to the museum. He was just returning them to their owner for a reward.

 **Monica's and Chandler's house**

"What a lovely and healthy lunch you have prepared us sweetie, the humus and pitas in olive oil were especially delicious" Judy Geller remarked beaming at her daughter Monica who had in her eyes made so much out of her life and lost lots of weight. A big change from the Monicow 1980s, if you told Mrs. Geller that her daughter would be a rising star in the culinary world when she grew up, she would have thought you were crazy.

"Thanks mom, I really want the kids to be growing up with the right habits, also in a supportive house that cares about them no matter what" Monica still held some resentment at Judy for not always being kind when she grew up but the past was in the past.

 _Breaking News,_

 _This is CNN and we have an updated on a developing story tonight out of the Museum of Natural History here in New York. The famous T-rex dinosaur bones that were unearthed in the 1940s have been stolen from the museum. They are estimated to have a value of $3 million dollars. We are now learning more about the suspect of these crimes. His name is Geller from NYC and we are led to believe that he is a paleontologist at the museum. Talking to co-workers of his they state as a kind, respectful, gentle human being and were shocked to learn of his alleged crimes. The last update we got was from Florida state police who claimed that his wife Rachel Green and children are now with him on the Atlantic Ocean, we are not sure of their involvement in the crime, but all are now wanted felons with international warrants from the CIA and FBI. According to his financial planner Mr Geller had amassed debts of well over $1 million which is suspected to be the reason why he stole the bones. We will update you with any further information as we receive it._

"Monica is that THY Ross Geller?" Chandler said while pointing at the screen in a state of wonder/confusion.

"YES" she screeched "Turn it up" she barked at him not meaning to sound harsh, but she was shocked, she knew that something had gone on with her earlier call with Rachel but not international crime heist level stuff

"I guess Ross is not the golden child after all, that title goes to Monica now" Jack Geller said trying to lighten up the mood which had turned grim.

"Not now Jack" Judy stated with everyone's eyes glued to the screen

 **Ross POV:**

They had used fake passports to get into the UK and had raced across the nation into London, Ross had some memories of London but decided to push those out for the moment. "We are safe for now but we need to watch our movements closely we are probably being tracked" he hissed as they got into the hotel room.

"Ross I didn't sign up for this" Rachel sighed, her mental state had become one of hopelessness, fear and depression. The past 5 years of her life had swallowed her soul it seemed, and she had nothing left to give. She was going through the motions and realized that while she still loved her husband, he was insane. This just seemed like icing on a bitter cake.

"Rachel it's too late now to give up, your implicated and all tied up in this now no matter what" it almost seemed like a threat and he hated the pain it caused her, but this was the only way to hold onto his beloved Rachel, she would have slipped away without this plan never to see Ross again, he was possessive of her sure but he had the best intentions. "Look all we have to do now is sell the bones, change our identifies we'll have our debts paid off and we can move somewhere obscure and start all over again" he said a tone in his voice that felt guilty but pained as he knew that it was morally wrong but that shipped sailed long ago, he was now trapped in a corner and Ross was the fighting type. He was going to scrap to get out and prosper.

Her mind was numb, staring blankly into the window of the hotel room, her life had been changed forever and their kid's futures would be irrecoverably scarred, they would have to leave America behind and start fresh in a foreign land, maybe Yemen? Her heart felt like it was being torn into a million pieces, she loved Ross. Truly and in the deepest corners of her heart she was happy to be with him and love him but her mind was telling her this was all wrong, wrong time, situation and place but she knew she could escape but first she had to play along. She told the kids to go to their separate room and turned her gaze and charm onto Ross's stunned eyes, his face light up at the sight of a happy, energized and emotionally engaged Rachel, he had been craving the old times and that is what he would get

"Okay Ross, while we're still enjoying first world comforts, why don't we engage in a one last passionate night. I need it Ross, I have been missing you for the past 5 years, thinking of all the good times we had such as Vegas. Let's make it one more to remember.

She woke up the next morning bed sheets spread, sweat beating and pouring down her face, heavy breathing and greasy hair. Ross woke up beside her smiling. He was so happy to have his Rachel back, like he said some time ago "Its always been you Rach" she was the girl that completed him and made him whole and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"That was the best night of my life, even better then the Star Wars fantasy night and you know how much I love Star Wars" his exuberance radiated causing Rachel to giggle and smile feeling happier then she felt in years. From Princeton to the divorce life and Ross had taken a bitter toll and it was nice to relive the old happier times even just for one night.

It felt nice to have the happy family that got along well just like the one that was around just after her and Ross got married, no more fights or shouting, maybe this criminal life was going to revive her relationship with Ross but she snapped out of it thinking about the kids, her reason for needing to escape, now all she needed was a plan.

It was time for the transfer and Ross had it all figured out or so he thought

"Okay the kids are going to stay at the hotel and me and you Rachel are going to meet the gentleman named Roger at the extraction point, there we are going to trade the dinosaur bones for the $1 million. After we are going to go to the passport office and apply for UK citizenship with our fake identities, thanks to Phoebes brother Frank Jr. You will now be known was Angela Kinzey of Fargo North Dakota and I am Professor Thomas Likeheid of Bose Washington. We need to stick to this all to make it work, you know what they say dream work makes the team work." He said harkening back to the days of his passion for sports, his intensity and competitive edge was showing now drilling Rachel on all aspects of their plan.

"Okay good I think I am ready" Rachel said as Ross grabbed the bag with the bones, they held hands at their side like a married couple, but both were shaking with fear as both of their hands were trembling still in a daze at what was happening, after all they were just a cheerleader and nerd from NYC down at heart, not international spies or criminals. It was still foreign to them

As they approached the rendezvous point Ross turned to his wife whose face had gone pale with the gravity of the situation hitting her. "Come on Rachel lets do this, just 10 more minutes and we are debt free, a million richer and we can leave it all behind and start over"

Rachels mind was racing, before this moment their time in London was nostalgic, she had blocked out what they were doing and just focused on the positives for her mental sanity. But now it was really hitting her with no plan for escape she would be stuck with Ross for the rest of her life in god knows where, godforsaken country. The lord knew he was fun to be with and they both loved each other even after the turbulent past 5 years. But he was possessive, demanding and immature too. It was also dawning on her that there would be no more Monica, Chandler, Phoebe or Joey in their lives ever again. No more funny Chandler jokes or Monica's delicious food or Joeys easy going attitude or Phoebes crazy stories. She was going to miss it, she had to get out. But next thing she knew she was crying and Ross was belittling her

"Rachel why are you crying? Please stop" he wiped away her tears, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and had an ashen expression. He was thinking the same things she was and it scared him but he knew what was done was done and they had no choice in the matter.

"Hi you must be Angela and Thomas, nice to meet you I am Roger" a high pitched voice said as they approached the park bench where they were meeting up.

"Hey look its mini me" Chandler's voice was ringing in Ross's head which was the only positive energy that caused him to respond in a positive and cheery manner "It is so nice to meet you Roger and we are glad to be doing this exchange"

"Not just for us, bu-but the people of Iraq who will be happy to have a valuable piece of national treasure returned to them" Rachel said trying to remember her lines Ross gave her, she blushed as Ross shot daggers at her with his eyes. It was the most terrifying glare she had gotten from him ever, she knew she messed up. She had been taking a anti-depressant and it was causing her to have short term memory loss. Her mind went blank, she had felt like she had been through it all and it probably showed on her face

"You mean Afghanistan?" Roger smiled with a puzzled look on his face

"Yes, Yes she means Afghanistan Roger I apologize on her behalf, Angela has not been the same since she got assaulted during our escape, here is the bones" Ross said while extending the bag out to Roger thinking on the fly glancing around getting nervous and wanting the transaction to be done as soon as possible.

"Thanks Ross, here is the $1 million" handing out the briefcase and quickly hoping on his motorcycle and speeding off.

"We did it!" Ross cheered as they walked back into the hotel room and opened up the briefcase to confirm that there was actually a million there and there was. They walked into the next room the door handle creaking but the kids were not there.

"Where are the kids?! Ross!" Rachel shook him with every last ounce in her body

"Rach, we need to get out of here now!" he said while grabbing her arm and racing down the stairs of the hotel to the rental car. As the hoped in they heard shouts of "M16 stop, stand down" and as they sped down the motorway just past a petrol station they heard the sound of police sirens behind them.

"Rachel this is it, we don't have time to go the passport office now, we have to lose the cops and then hope these passports work at the airport, so we can get out of here, I was thinking Argentina or Hungary for a few years then we could go somewhere nicer like Greece. What do you think?" he tried to sound as casual as possible while swerving around vehicles and speeding down south towards Gatwick airport. "Are you in or out?" he pleaded with her one last time as she failed to answer him the sound of sirens had been quiet for some time when he pulled into a petrol station.

Her voice quivered "I'm out Ross, I can't do it its just not me, I can't throw away the life I have back home, our friends, kids and job. It would not be fair to Monica to have the kids dumped on her" the next thing she knew is being zapped and losing feeling within her body while Ross had a taser shoved into her neck. She lost consciousness with the last thing she remembers was Ross ranting in a paranoid manner

"Rachel I am so sorry I can't risk the MAN finding out about the little arrangement we just had, you are the only witness other then Roger, we did it for the greater moral good returning the artifacts to their rightful owners" his voice was delusional bordering on paranoid. He had brainwashed himself into thinking he had made the right choice. It was the only way he could live with himself

Rachel woke up and they were arriving at the airport with Ross shaking her awake and pulling her out of the car, she was stumbling around and tried to break free, but Ross had a handcuff sealed in duck tape forcing their hands together. Dragging her along to the back of the airport where he bribed an airport security guard before getting onto the plane. As the plane was taxiing a squad of M16 and police cars blocked the runway with guns pointed at their small plane, yelling at them to get out. It was now or never, and Ross barked at the pilot to make a go for it as they took off, he had drugged Rachel's water with sleeping pills. She dozed off as the plane took off with impressive views of the city as they looped on around to Argentina.

They landed at a remote airport in Argentina around 8pm local time with snow falling, he drugged Rachel's water again with sleeping pills and a forget me now hoping that it would work, and she would forget about the past few days, uncuffed her from his hand and took her over his shoulders with briefcase in another hand. The car was where he had it arranged, and he put Rachel in the trunk and sped off down a dirt road. If she wanted out then he would honour it but he needed to make sure that she would not know what was going on for a bit but by then he would have changed locations a few times.

He slept in the car and then woke up and drove some more pulling in behind a barn, he opened the trunk to find Rachel just waking up dazed and confused. He helped her up and wrapped a warm jacket around her not wanting her to be cold, she deserved at least that for the hell he had put her through.

"Where are we Ross? What's happened the last thing I remember was being in a hotel in London" she looked terrified.

"Your okay Rachel, we are just somewhere it doesn't matter. Look I have done something bad and you know about it but now probably forget which is okay, its for my safety. I must leave you here. Rachel I will love you forever and always" he cried giving her the biggest and most embracing hug he could muster up.

"I loved you too Ross, where, where are you going? I don't understand" she cried while kissing him for the longest time she could remember. They hugged for a good 5 minutes not saying anything enjoying each others silence and warmth.

"It's best you not understand, I must go but never forget me" he said while closing the door literally and on a chapter of his life. Closing the door with his Rachel standing their crushed his heart but she had opted out and he honoured that out of love and respect. The last thing he saw was Rachel standing in a Canada goose jacket sobbing but looking confused trying to piece together how she had ended up behind a barn in the middle of nowhere. Not understanding why her Ross was leaving after they had rekindled their relationship over the past month in Miami and England. But everything happens for a reason he thought he was a millionaire now and life would be easier but without Rachel it would be depressing. He slammed the breaks on the 1990s Explorer and cranked the wheel causing the car to spin in the gravel leaving a huge dust trail, when the dust settled Rachel was there standing a look of surprise crossed her face and she ran up while Ross rolled down the window

"it was always you Rach, get in were going on an adventure, we just pulled of the heist of the decade" Ross smiled as he swung the door open as Rachel hopped in they sped off as the sun was setting ready to start a new adventure in their life. As the wind swept through their hair Rachel faced looked at over at Ross slowly

"Ross where are the kids?! We have to find them" waving her hands in a panicked motion

"We'll find them don't worry, worst case the M16 has them, best case they are having tea with the Queen" he said trying to lighten up the mood

"We'll have to go back to London" he trailed off thinking they had come so far but in haste forgot about their own children.

As they raced across the beautiful country of Argentina they tried all sorts of new food and met some locals as they raced into the airport just making it for the last flight of the day, it was commercial though so they risked being recognized but at that point it was now or never, barley able to catch his breath Ross said "two tickets to London please"

The desk person gave him a bemused look as she processed two tickets "You folks on some sort of business?" she asked wondering why they were in such a rush at 8pm

"You could say that" Rachel teased bringing her signature charm, being personable and friendly with the clerk distracting her from the news station that was playing a clip of their faces. Fortunately, the gate agent did not see it as the channel changed to another segment.

As the plane landed back in London they sneaked around the corners trying their best not to be seen by the authorities as they raced around the corner two police officers were they looking confused trying to figure out what was going on, they smiled at the officers.

"Look over there" Rachel pointed across the room, while the officers were distracted she grabbed Ross and they ran for the exits. As they were running out the stairwell they passed a room. They entered the room and saw that there kids were in their with special FBI agents. When they walked in they turned themselves in so they could explain the story one more time..


	20. Chapter 20

"Ross Geller, everything you say is permissible in the court of law and can be used against you, do you understand and are you ready to start your deposition?" the FBI agent said in the cold dark celled basement of London's Heathrow airport. It had been 24 hours since they had turned themselves in they separated Ross and Rachel for now as standard operating procedure. The bones were on their way back to the museum in New York. Ross was unshaven with red baggy eyes answered in a groggy voice.

"I Ross Geller understand and am ready to start this deposition" he was looking into the camera, but his eyes betrayed him he seemed aloof and not focused. Maybe it was that he knew it was officially over, the gig was up

"Mr Geller what was the reason that you stole the dinosaur bones? Did your wife have any involvement?" the agent fired back in a stern tone. He had the typical buzzed haircut and his eyes were focused right on Ross. He was furiously righting down notes to Ross's responses.

Ross almost seeming bored responded "The reason that I stole the bones was that I was in debt. I arranged to have the bones sold through an intermediary. I was going to sell them for $1 million which would help pay off my debts and leave a little left over for retirement. My wife had no idea what was going on, I never told her until I kidnapped her" he trailed off ending the sentence as he was cut off my the agent

"Mr. Geller, I see you have that briefcase, what is inside the briefcase?" he demanded pointing to a large briefcase which could probably hold 5 or 6 novel that Ross had been carrying around.

He let out a laugh "You're the first one to notice that, well as I was going to say before you cut me off was that there is another reason that I was making the sale, the bones rightly belonged to the people or nation of Hungary and the papers inside the briefcase are proof let me show you. The bones were originally found there during the 1850s by a man named Hanz Reimhington who then donated them to his local museum. Here is a sedimentary sample report from the Hungarian science department in coordination with the Hungarian paleontology society." Pulling out another stack of papers. "Here is Hanz's journal diary entries at the time matching the information from the reports. I got them from the Hungary National Library Archive's 10 years ago during a business trip. According to the news articles I have read they were stolen by American FBI and military doing a night op raid as the bones were rare and held value, one of the most valuable at the time. I have spent my life's work studying these bones." He broke down in sobbing and hyperventilating erratically. The agent had some pity on him passing him some tissues

"Ross this is all fascinating stuff but what you committed was a crime and no matter how you try to spin it as some sort of just cause it is just not going to work. Ross out of curiosity what made you so interest in Hanz?" he said trying to have sympathy and build a connection with Ross trying to get into his mind

"Well I think what attracted me to him was that he was so similar to me and he had such a fascinating story. Hanz was born in a farm outside of Belgrade, he went to university as a chemical engineer but while there became interested in Archaeology and history. He was on a trip with his girlfriend in the Bükk Mountainsand that is how he ended up discovering the bones. Once he found the bones he became something of a local celebrity in the town, made a few wrong choices and lost the girlfriend who was the love of his life, he then spent the rest of his life in regret. It has a lot of similarities to my life. The money didn't hurt either, it was to right a wrong and right the wrong that I had made with Rachel" Ross finished off with a sound of conviction that he was determined to believe that what he did was the right thing.

"Okay Ross we have everything we need, I just wanted to remind you that you do have the right to an attorney. Take care" the agent got up to leave the room as Ross stared at the wall in silence in a trance. He is a lost soul the agent thought as he closed the door. It was time to interview Rachel now. He entered into the room on the other side of the hallway where Rachel was staying.

"Hi , I am here to ask a couple of questions about your involvement in the case. The first question is before you got on the boat did you know what Ross was up to?"

"No I did not, I was shocked when he punched and the next thing I know I was on across the world tour with a Ross, the kids and a bag of dinosaur bones." She said trying to stick to the story that her lawyer told her, she had no choice if she wanted to be a free in this world. She knew it was time to say goodbye to Ross for a while and this was her way out.

"So your saying you knew nothing about the dinosaur bones? Okay then why didn't you report to the authorities once you knew what has happening? You are an accomplice to a crime, you know we can arrange a deal if you provide us information for your freedom" he said in a sympathetic tone smiling at her. He knew that she wanted out and to live a normal life and this would be the smoking gun of information.

"To be perfectly clear I had no clue what was going on, Ross seemed distant over the past 3 or 4 years, spending longer time at work in his offices. At first, I thought he was cheating on me, but he seemed increasing irritable, even after some traumatic events happened to me. Anyway, I had no idea what was going on until I decided to pick up the kids after he took off with them. I went along with it for the fear for my safety as he sort of kidnapped me. He dropped me off in Argentina but then picked me up. The only reason I knew why he stole it was to pay off the debts he incurred." She said exasperated and hoping that it worked. She gave the agent a long state trying to get her point across.

"Thanks for your time, I will calibrate your story from the notes that I have with the other agents, thanks for your time" he stood and walked out of the room, his objective was complete.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **40 years into the future.**_

Today was the day, He was getting out of prison today and he was the happiest he had been in 40 years, sure prison was not as bad as he thought, and he had made some lifelong friends in there and some enemies too. They all liked to play cards and watch the Rangers and Yankees on TV. Rachel and the kids had visited him once a month for the past 40 years and since it was a white-collar prison it was not behind a glass wall. He was happy to be a free man and see the outside world again and how much it had changed. As the guard let him outside of the gate he was amazed about how much NYC had changed. Where the world trade centers were there were two totally different towers, and there was a elevated highway cutting across the city. The cars all seemed to be driving themselves, it looked like the world had changed. He scanned the parameter and his face lit up and he beamed as Rachel and the kids were there waiting for him. He had made a mistake, no many mistakes over the course of the past 45 years but he knew he had found the one in Rachel.

"Hey, you guys how's it going?" he said running up and giving them all one big hug

"Its good, we are going to go out and celebrate tonight as it is a big day" Rachel smiled. Time had passed and there was wrinkles across her face, but she still was as radiant and charming as ever.

They got into the self driving car and headed out to Mario's which was Monica's new Italian restaurant. As they sat down and ordered some chicken parmigiana and garlic break Ross's favourite. They talked about the kids who were all grow up and in jobs of their own in the fields of medicine and business. They got his smarts and Rachel's looks the perfect combination he thought. He and Rachel were going to have to live retirement pinching pennies a bit as they only had one income for the past 40 years, sure Rachel had done well but NYC and raising two college educated kids was expensive, unless they moved somewhere warmer and cheaper such as South Carolina but they liked NYC too much so they decided to stay put. Retirement was going to be amazing he thought

 _ **And it was just getting started.**_


End file.
